the ABCs and 123s of love by rawrchelle in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sakura estreitou os olhos. "Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... " Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa! .:. Trad/ Neji & Sakura / Em Drabbles .:. COMPLETA .:.
1. Guide

_Bombons bonitos da tia Hime, lembram que prometi trazer mais coisitas bonitas de casais "diferentes" pra gente?  
_

_Lembram disso?  
_

_Então cá está mais uma! Uma** Neji & Saku** ;D  
_

_Quando eu terminar essa e a MadaSaku Skin and Bones, estarei, provavelmente, partindo para uma AkaSaku ou algo MultiSaku (ainda estou "pesquisando") - e sim, também estou pensando em SasoSaku - pq, tipoooo, o Sasori e a Sakura tem muita química. *apanhaaaaa*  
_

_Bom, lindonas, agora sim, fiquem com mais um projeto bem legal NejiSaku.  
_

_Aproveitem :D**  
**_

* * *

_**Dados:**_

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

___Versão original em 5 shots/ Versão em Português em 25 drabbles_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**:_

_Estou dedicando essa versão em português para uma pessoinha linda, que eu adoro, que me alegra constantemente com suas colocações fofas e extremamente hilárias: Naomi-chan.  
_

_Linda-flor, que essa série ilumine teus dias e faça um sorriso grandão crescer aí na sua carinha bonita. =D  
_

_**Sinopse: **__A sinopse foi (bastante) adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreitou os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle (and girl, really, thanks a looooot for letting me bring your fanfics into Portuguese. You're an amazing writer =D)  
_

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******the ABCs and 123s of love**

_O "Abc" e o "123" do amor_******  
**

_.  
_

_Your Voice Makes me Shiver I  
_

_Por __Rawrchelle_  


_Trad/adaptação por k hime  
_

_.  
_

** Guia**

_(que irá mostrá-lo, passo a passo, como alcançar o amor)_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

—É bom ver que finalmente está de alta, — comenta. —Claro, ainda tenho que monitorar diariamente suas sessões de fisioterapia.

—Do jeito que diz soa como se me ver diariamente fosse uma coisa ruim, —Neji faz tal observação, ao mesmo tempo dobrando algumas peças de roupas.

Passara as últimas três semanas se recuperando dos "estragos" obtidos durante sua ultima missão, teve alguns nervos das pernas lacerados, o que lhe impediu de andar livremente. Ele consegue andar agora, mas não sem se sentir notariamente instável.

—Vê-lo todos os dias significa que se encontra em profunda necessidade de assistência médica. — A kunoichi sorri. — Como sua médica pessoal, gostaria de dizer que vê-lo todos os dias é algo muito ruim. Aqui. — pega a bengala que jazia encostada à parede e entrega a ele.

Ele simplesmente não consegue evitar que uma carranca feia apareça em seu rosto. —Não banque o dificil_; quer cair_ no meio da rua, na frente de todo mundo?

E Neji julga que tal seria muito melhor que usar a maldita bengala, mas ainda assim, conhece muito bem a ira de Sakura quando contrariada, portanto prefere não comentar mais assunto. — Meus companheiros de equipe vão vir me ajudar.

E a kunoichi revira os olhos. —Seus companheiros não vão estar a seu lado 24 horas, sete dias por semana.— E falando neles, sua equipe acabara de entrar pela porta, Lee e Gai como sempre com seu traje exuberante e Tenten seguindo-os em um ritmo mais calmo com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Sakura os cumprimentou, em seguida deu um tapinha no ombro de Lee.—Será que pode faze-lo usar isso, Lee-san?— pergunta docemente, apontando para a bengala.

Lee praticamente vibra. —É claro, Sakura-san!— E Neji solta mentalmente um gemido; Lee não o deixaria em paz e não iria deixá-lo escapar dessa furada, vendo o amigo grudar a bengada em sua propria mao, o objeto tão firme como se tivesse super-cola grudada nele.

—Bem, Neji-san, está pronto pra ir?— Qualquer um poderia pensar que aquele seu sorriso era algo encantador, mas depois de passar as últimas três semanas ao lado de Haruno Sakura, Neji sabia —_Oh como sabi_a— que aquele seu sorriso não passava de algo completamente predatório. —Te vejo amanhã no Composto Hyuuga para começarmos sua fisioterapia.

—Claro.— responde, os joelhos tremulando um pouco. E acha inevitável amaldiçoar o cretino que lhe cortara os tendoes.

.

* * *

.

Ele ergue o queixo em determinação. —Absolutamente não.

Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer isso ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e riscar minhas unhas em um quadro-negro?—Ele estremece só de pensar em tal situação, essa é uma das suas, se não a única, fraqueza.

—Sons insignificantes não me afetam.

—Você estava drogado quando me confessou a verdade, Neji-san. Eu sei que isso é puro fato. Agora, vai fazer o que mandei ou não?

Depois de lançar-lhe uma carranca horrivel, o shinobi levanta o queixo para manter um pouco do orgulho que lhe sobrara devido às ministrações dessa mulher. —Tudo bem.— Recostando-se no sofá, levantou as pernas para o ar, um pouco tremulas, e as moveu como se estivesse pedalando uma bicicleta imaginaria.

Nada poderia ser mais humilhante que isso.

—Isso realmente vai te ajudar, só pra você saber.— diz ela, em seu tom médico, cheio de seriedade. —E não se preocupe. Eu não vou contar nada disso a ninguém.

—Se contasse, eu seria obrigado a machucá-la tão logo estivesse totalmente recuperado.

—Engraçado, Neji-san. Muito engraçado.—Sakura trazia uma prancheta consigo e punha-se a anotar algumas coisas na mesma, volta e meia. Enquanto isso, ele se pergunta quando lhe será permitido parar de agir feito um idiota completo.

* * *

Quando a sessão finalmente terminou, Neji soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Sakura sorri radiante e lhe envia um "adeuzinho" da porta. —Fizemos muito progresso hoje, se continuarmos neste ritmo, você pode estar totalmente recuperado em duas semanas!

_"Duas semanas? Mas isso é muito tempo!" _pensa.

Mas não diz nada e simplesmente lhe confere um aceno de cabeça educado. —Te vejo amanhã, Sakura-san.

—Pode estar certo disso.

Quando a porta se fecha atrás de si, Neji percebe o quão (estranhamente) tranqüilo o Composto Hyuuga está agora.

.

.

continua

.

.

* * *

N/T:

_Meninas, digam pra tia Hime:_

_Curtiram o comecinho?_

_Tinha que ser nossa heorina-can pra abalar o orgulho Hyuuga ne hahah  
_

_Nah flores, essa coleção de drabbles nejisaku é uma gracinhaaaaa (eu acho que vcs vão se amarrar ;D)_

_. ._

_Bom, galera, quanto à agenda de posts dessa semana, acho que farei uma leve** modificação**. Onde estaria a postagem de BTS, vou preencher com mais uma do ABC do amor._

_Frozen e OBHandHH continuam de pé ;D_

_..._

_Bom lindonas, espero que estejam curtindo._

_Deixo um beijito_

e nos vemos em breve ;D

* * *

**ps:**

_Personas, estarei entrando em contato com as senhoritas muito em breve._

_No final da semana, no mais tardar. (mas que conste - me diverti muitoooooooo com os ultimos coments de vocês. Cara, acho que o que mais tem dado o que falar é a performance do Henta, de MIssão Impossível. Cara, está rendendo risadas às senhoritas, não é mesmo ;D)_

_Pois é, flores, eu to felizona com a participação de vocês. Mesmo mesmo mesmo =D_

_Arigatou =)_


	2. Violence

_**Dados:**_

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 **shots por semana (em nome de Kami-sama!)  
_

_Versão original em 5 shots/ Versão em Português em 25 drabbles (70% completa)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para naomi-flor  
_

_**Sinopse: **__ sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle  
_

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******the ABCs and 123s of love**

_O "Abc" e o "123" do amor_******  
**

_.  
_

**_.  
_**

**violência**

_(isso te faz sentir mais forte?)_

**_.  
_**

* * *

.

Ele pode ver o que ela está pensando, mesmo que do outro lado do campo de treinamento, ainda respirando com dificuldade e uma expressão de pura concentração na face.

—Poderia simplesmente admitir a derrota. — sugere.

Os campos estão completamente destruídos, terra e pedras totalmente reviradas e muitas das árvores praticamente estraçalhadas —isso tudo graças à Sakura.

Era difícil pensar que uma pessoa tão pequena como ela podia possuir tanta força.

—Nunca!— E sorri, pronta para atacá-lo novamente.

* * *

Sakura parece não perceber que ele é o pior adversário com o qual poderia lutar, seu ponto forte é genjutsu, mas ele poderia ver através dos mesmos com muita facilidade, graças ao Byakugan.

Seu taijutsu poderia até mesmo rivalizar com o de Lee, além disso, ela era uma médica, algo muito importante, pois tal era essencial para evitar lesões e assim ser capaz de ir tratar seus outros companheiros de equipe num caso de combate.

No entanto, o Juuken do moço entra em ação, e Sakura invitavelmente vê-se derrotada.

* * *

Mas a determinação em seus olhos nunca desvanece.

Ele evita o soco da kunoichi com muita facilidade e se inclina quando um clone dela tenta golpea-lo por tras. Nada funciona contra ele quando seu Byakugan está ativado.

Quando aparece por trás dela e a surpreende com a ponta de uma kunai pressionada suavemente contra seu pescoço, ela finalmente suspira e seu proprio corpo se inclina contra o dele (apenas um pouquinho) devido ao cansaço da luta.

—Tudo bem. Você venceu. **—**E faz uma pausa, e então murmura bem baixinho, _—De novo._ —E Neji não pode evitar que um sorriso de canto faça caminho a seus labios.

—Talvez pegue mais leve na próxima vez.—Ele nunca admitiria, mas treinar com ela _lhe_ proporcionava um grande desafio, apesar de suas vantagens óbvias.

—Não, eu preciso treinar serio! E se tiver que lutar contra Akatsuki?— pergunta indignada. _—Eles_ não vão pegar leve comigo!

—Você derrotou Sasori.—lembra-a.

Então, a moça zomba. —Se estivesse sozinha, já estaria bem morta. Tive ajuda... da Chiyo-baa-sama... —A voz feminina vacila ao pensamento da baa-baa falecida.

—Peço desculpas. Não quis trazer quaisquer lembranças ruins à tona.

Ambos se sentam debaixo de uma árvore que (milagrosamente) não estava destruida, e ela começa a curar suas proprias contusões.

—Não se preocupe.— E balança a cabeça, o cabelo rosado caindo sobre os olhos. — só me pergunto às vezes se ...a vida seria melhor se eu não fosse uma kunoichi...

E depois de um momento, ele responde. —Suponho que todos nós temos tal pensamento volta e meia.— No entanto, sabiam que a vida seria chata sem lutas e desafios, mas ainda assim, se não fosse um shinobi, nunca chegaria a conhecer o orgulho, o fogo que arde na batalha, então talvez a vida civil não fosse tao ruim assim, certo?

Estes pensamentos ocasionalmente cruzavam sua mente quando punha-se a meditar, mas quando Sakura tocou no assunto, Neji viu-se quase que obrigado a encontrar uma resposta para tal...

—Sinto falta do Sasuke.

Pode até mesmo ter parecido uma mudança aleatória de assunto, mas aquilo fazia completo sentido para ele. Principalmente quando a fita e nota os orbes verdes tristes.

Ele olha para as folhas da árvore, para o céu, e tudo mais. —Acho que todos nós sentimos.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Certo, galera, acho que estou empolgada demais (além disso o prof faltou aula ontem, entãooo isso me deu mais tempo :)  
_

_.._

_Mas entãooooo. Esse drabble foi meio sad._

_E sim, teremos meção a sasusaku ao longo da série. Leves e tal, mas tem._

_.._

_Os próximos são romance/humor. Bem divertidos. Prometo =)_

_Drabble número 3 é uma coisa tãoooo hilária. Cara, vcs vão rir de monte ;D  
_

_._

_Bom flores, é isso aí,_

_agradeço a presença das senhoritas,_

_deixo bjitos_

_Nos vemos loguinho em frozen e na nejisaku tmb (tem mais um essa semana) ;D_

_Hime._

* * *

_ps:_

_Cara, estou quase em dia com os contatos ;D_

_logo logo chego lá ;D_


	3. Poison

_**Dados:**_

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: ** sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **Rawrchelle   


* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

******the ABCs and 123s of love**

_O "Abc" e o "123" do amor_******  
**

_.  
_

**.**

**veneno**

_(corrompido de dentro para fora)_

.

* * *

.

—Quantas vezes terei que fazer isso?—pergunta exasperada, mas ele consegue sentir a preocupação em sua voz e isso já é o suficiente.

—Peço desculpas por fazê-la gastar seu chakra.

—Isso é o que os médicos fazem, Neji-san.

Está chovendo e frio, mas o chakra dela fluía tão quente em seu peito. Já acostumara-se com a sensação do chakra de Sakura—portanto, não deixaria _outro_ influndir-lhe tal, porque bem... o dela é o melhor que já sentira até então.

* * *

O veneno, fluindo célere em sua corrente sanguínea, queimando-o de dentro para fora, de repente esvanece, e começa a retroceder. —Tem sorte de eu estar na mesma missão que você.— murmura. —Não são muitos médicos que conseguem lidar com um veneno tão poderoso quanto esse.

—Agradecerei adequadamente com flores quando voltarmos para Konoha.— a voz soa rouca, o moço mal consegue falar.

—Isso não será necessário. Flores, eventualmente, morrem.

—Todos nós, eventualmente, morreremos de qualquer maneira.—pontua, estremecendo quando Sakura lentamente extrai o veneno através de sua pele.

Seu peito nu está exposto ao olhar feminino, para que ela possa trabalhar de forma mais eficiente, mas a chuva ainda caía fria, e o moço logo se vê completamente encharcado.

Quando Shikamaru e Kakashi os encontra novamente, Neji tem a certeza que o inimigo já fora derrotado. (Ele simplesmente quase não tivera qualquer diversão nessa luta.)

—Como ele está?— As sobrancelhas de Shikamaru franzem, como se estivesse pensando profundamente.

Sakura seca as gotas de chuva sobre sua testa. —Estou trabalhando nisso ainda, mas provavelmente vai demorar um pouco. E mesmo assim, ter de voltar tão rapidamente a lutar não é... — Ele fecha os olhos. Simplesmente odeia ser o inútil disso tudo.

—Vamos tirar uns dias para descanso. Precisamos disso mesmo. O Som sabe que estamos aqui e isso não ajuda em nada em nosso plano de infiltração.— Kakashi suspira. —Você está bem, Neji?

—Estou bem.—E se concentra na sensação provocada pela infusão do chakra de Sakura, tentando evitar sentir o gosto da decepção amarga latejando na parte traseira de sua garganta.

.

* * *

.

O veneno deixa seus membros fracos e vacilantes, e aquilo já ultrapassara todos os limites de demonstração_ de fraqueza na frente de Sakura,_ mas não diz nada assim que chegam em uma pousada na qual ficariam hospedados pelos próximos dias.

Shikamaru dividira o quarto com Kakashi e Sakura com Neji, pois a ninja médica afirmara que isso seria melhor para sua saúde e que ela não poria sua segurança em risco. Mas isso não impediu que seu cenho franzisse em desgosto quando viu-se incapaz de trocar a própria roupa encharcada, como se qualquer tarefa, por mais simples que fosse, se mostrasse um empecilho sem tamanho para si.

* * *

_Minutos depois..._

Sakura sai do banheiro em sua blusa curtinha e um short larguinho, afirmando ser seu habitual pijama. Mas ele acha que ela está apenas tentando aumentar a própria auto-estima, pois logo em seguida o fita de canto e nesse mesmo momento, ri baixinho. —Precisa de ajuda?

—Obrigado, já me degradou o suficiente nos ultimos minutos.—diz e enfatiza. —Estou bem, obrigado.

—Mas parece que está tendo dificuldades em tirar o próprio colete.— ressalta. —Imagina como será quando chegar nas roupas mais finas?

—Você **_não_** vai...—praticamente rosna.—... me ver sem roupa.— E levanta para ir ao banheiro, mas descobre que toda a força de suas pernas se foram.

Então, cai de volta à cama, já sem esperança.

* * *

—Tenho certeza de que já vi homens nus com corpos muito mais impressionantes que o seu.— diz, parecendo nem um pouco afetada quando se aproxima dele para que possa ajudá-lo a se livrar de seu colete jounin. —Homens que, garanto, ficaram _muito_ ansiosos para eu os visse sem roupa.

Quando o colete masculino fora tirado e pendurado em uma cadeira para secar, Sakura volta sua atenção para os quadris do moço para que possa remover-lhe o coldre e pergaminhos, agora, embebidos por completo pela furia da chuva viciosa.

Nesse momento, o shinobi não pode evitar a sensação de todos os músculos de seu corpo tensionarem por completo.

—Você está...— diz lentamente, perigosamente. —...invadindo meu espaço pessoal.

—Tudo bem e coisa e tal, mas _você está_ sendo um cara muito difícil.— E retira a camisa molhada dele com um pouco mais de força do que necessario, bagunçando-lhe o longo cabelo no processo.

Um rugido soa na parte de trás da garganta masculina. —Vamos. Levante-se pra que eu possa tirar suas calças.

—Se eu pudesse ficar de pé, já estaria no banheiro. — Uma parte dele se pergunta se ela se dera conta do quão sugestivas suas palavras soaram agora.

Ela suspira. —Deite-se, então.

Ele a fita por um breve momento antes de fazer como lhe foi dito.—Levante os quadris.— E Neji sente seu sangue escapar do rosto.

—Precisa de ajuda?—E nesse momento, não tem certeza se ela está realmente preocupada consigo ou se está somente zombando de si.

Ele consegue levantar os quadris e ela lhe puxa a calça abruptamente, revelando sua boxer branca.

E, Kami-sam, com isso, tira tudo o que restara de sua dignidade também.

.

.

* * *

N/T:

_Cara, na boa, imaginem a "tortura psicologica" que a dona sakura esta aproveitando pra fazer com o bonitão hyuuga. Serio, essa mulher é igualzinha a Shichou louca dela! hahaha  
_

_..._

_bom, amores, digam, curtiram?_

_Ai ai eu to gostando da responsividade das senhoritas a nejisaku._

_Eles são fofos ne ;D_

_._

_Bem, flores, to pensando em fazer o seguinte:_

_**Sabado**: Frozen e ABC nejisaku_

_**Domingo**: OBHandHH_

_Está bom assim? ;_)

_Bjitos_

_;D_


	4. Holy

_****__**N/T: Preparem as barriguinhas porque voces vão rir MUITO com esse drabble!**_

* * *

_**Dados:**_

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__ sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **Rawrchelle

* * *

**_.  
_**

**Sagrado**

_( banhando-se em águas tão puras ...)_

.

—Já tive o suficiente de seu complexo de superioridade,— diz ele, quando ela sugere em dar-lhe banho.

—Vai pegar um resfriado se não tomar banho agora e _olha só_ pra você! Nem mesmo consegue ficar de pé!— E aponta para ele, sentando na cama enrolado firmemente a um roupão de banho e _Deus, será que ela não poderia simplesmente colocar um pouco mais de roupas em si mesma?!_

—Meu sistema imunológico é impecável.— diz, mas mesmo quando as palavras deixam sua boca, sente o corpo tremer.

—Certo, e nas horas vagas eu sou um duende.—diz a kunoichi em total sarcasmo. —Eu vou te por na na banheira agora.—Ele tenta se libertar de suas _garras do mal_, mas isso apenas resulta em um pleno fracasso e o faz parecer completamente patético, então, o moço para de lutar e a deixa conduzi-lo à banheira—_Sakura o leva no colo, ao estilo recém casados! Mas que diabos!_

Deixa a água correr enquanto ele a espera sentado no balcão ao lado, e Neji se concentra em evitar os pensamentos de que em meros minutos, aquela mulher o estará esfrengado justamente** naquele** lugar, _em todos os lugares,_ uma vez que que essa maldita banheira estiver completamente cheia.

Ele nunca estivera em tal posição com uma mulher, então por que _Sakura,_ de todas as pessoas no mundo? A única mulher que queria impressionar—

Espera. Volta tudo. Impressionar não. Ela é unica mulher que ele respeita muito. Claro. (Tenten chega perto disso também. Por ter ganho o seu respeito.)

E não consegue parar o músculo sob seu olho de espasmar quando a água pára de correr e ela desata seu roupão de banho.

E então, puxa a cueca para baixo. —Não seja difícil.

—Eu não estou sendo difícil.— diz, com toda a calma que pode arrumar. —Estou sendo um _homem_ que quer preservar sua dignidade.

Sakura revira os olhos. —Eu já dei banho no Kakashi-senpai antes e ele fez menos estardalhaço que você.

—Isso é porque Kakashi-senpai é um homem sexualmente privado—

—Ora, ora.— A kunoichi o silencia, começando a carregá-lo (no colo) para a banheira e colocando-o suavemente dentro da água. Apesar de tudo, de toda a situação em si, o alivio é imediato ao sentir a agua quente sobre sua pele e aquilo é quase como uma benção sobre sua pele tão fria. —Eu não preciso saber das implicações e nem nada sobre sua vida sexual ativa, Neji-san. Mas se isso te faz sentir melhor, vou tentar não olhar, ok. Não que não tenha visto o_utros _de qualquer maneira.

Ele a fita carrancudo, mas ela está ocupada demais ensaboando-lhe o torso. (Oh, Deus, com aquelas _mãos_ —)

Ele engole em seco involuntariamente quando sente as palmas das mãos femininas sobre si, migrando para seu peito, deslizando em movimentos circulares sob as bolinhas de sabão.

Esta situação com certeza não fora como imaginara que seria quando ela o veria nu. Bem. Não que ele já tivesse vislumbrado uma situação em que Haruno Sakura o veria nu, mas enfim...

As mãos da kunoichi imediatamente passam para a coxa masculina e ele se cotorce. Aquilo era ruim.

Uma parte sua m_uito_ intima praticamente latejou.

Não. Não enquanto ele estiver vivo.

Excitar-se pelas mãos de Haruno Sakura dando-lhe banho é simplesmente o _fundo_ do poço da vergonha e ele _não_ está pronto para cair nesse fosso, porque, fala serio!

Ele não está ficando excitado!

Ele não está ficando excitado!

... ele não está ficando excit—

—Como disse, não estou procurando...—e a moça o relembra. —...saber sobre sua vida sexual. Então, por favor, pare de resmungar baixinho essas coisas sobre ficar excitado.

Se pudesse, Neji escolheria exatamente esse momento para morrer.

* * *

**N/T:**

_certo, esse é um dos cpts em que o neij-bonitão se sente mais degradado que qualquer outra coisa hahahha_

_Cara, imaginem um cara orgulhoso como ele sucumbindo aos "cuidados" da saku-chan de maneira taoooooo obvia! _

_Gente, na boa, eu gargalhei milhares de vezes (re)lendo esses drabbles._

_Deus do céu, a serie é genial =D_

_.  
_

_Bom, amores, e aí, curtiram?  
_

_Digam pra Hime ;D  
_

_.  
_

_Agora flores, to indo lá postar Frozen.  
_

_E sim, o cpt tá bem legal ;D  
_

_Bjitos  
_


	5. Devotion

_**Dados:**_

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**devoção**

_(a fé é tão doce como uma promessa e afiada como uma faca)_

.

—Oh!—Os olhos de Tenten arregalaram assim que a ficha caiu. —Entendi!

Neji inclina a cabeça para o lado, uma expressão de questionamento na face.

—Você _gosta da_ Sakura!— Com isso, o shinobi engasga terrivelmente com o onigiri que estava comendo e leva alguns longos momentos para se recuperar, com ajuda dos tapinhas que Tenten ministrava em suas costas.

Após isso, o moço recupera a compostura o suficiente para sentar-se com mais classe e limpar a garganta.

E enviar uma carranca muito feia para a amiga.—Eu não gosto da Sakura-san.

—Ah, fala serio, é claro que gosta! Essa sua necessidade de impressioná-la, ficando todo quente e desconfortável quando ela te toca de maneira profissional mas você—

—Eu não fico quente e desconfortavel.

—E você sente tanta inveja quando Naruto sai com ela! Até mesmo quando Lee dá flores pra ela!

—Eu _não_ fico com ciúmes.

E isso era verdade. Ele não ficava. Simplesmente porque Naruto e Lee não são bons o suficiente para passar tempo com ela ou dar-lhe flores. Ciúme não é uma emoção que um Hyuuga é capaz de sentir, é claro que não.

* * *

Tenten revira os olhos. —Confie em mim. Você gosta dela. Não é como se pudesse confiar em si mesmo com estas coisas.— E tenten se ilumina quando um_ borrão_ verde chama sua atenção. —Lee!

—Tenten! Neji!— Seu companheiro de equipe entra na conversa e Neji contempla sua desgraça iminente. —O que traz vocês dois aqui neste lindo dia?

—Ei, adivinha só?— Tenten diz entusiasmada. —Neji tem uma quedinha pela Sakura!

E por um breve momento, Lee parece sentir-se esmagado e estraçalhado, antes de ter novamente o brilho da juventude cintilando em seus olhos. —Isso é maravilhoso, Neji! Seus sentimentos de amor estão finalmente florescendo! E quem seria melhor destinatário desses sentimentos do que a Sakura-san?

E a partir deste ponto, negação é simplesmente inútil, então ele apenas deixa um grunhido escapar.

—Ok, então aqui está o plano de ação ...— E o shinobi é dragado tanto por Lee quanto por Tenten, e imediatamente o Hyuuga sente um nó muito grande formar-se em seu estômago.

.

* * *

.

—Hum ... Neji-san?— Sakura pergunta quando o encontra na recepção do hospital. —Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele sabe que Tenten e Lee estão se escondendo atrás de alguma pilastra ali por perto (e sim, obviamente deixando sua presença bem clara também), o que não ajudava em nada.

Foi preciso dar-se um tempo de cinco segundos para engolir em seco e dizer numa voz tensa, —Jantar. Hoje à noite.

Sakura arqueia uma sobrancelha. —Isso é um pouco _nada a ver com você_.

—Não há nada errado em agir um pouco diferente de vez em quando.— Infelizmente, seus ouvidos aguçados de shinobi pescaram a risada de Tenten nesse momento. E ele não achou isso nem um pouco engraçado.

—Bem, tudo bem … tenho que falar com Tsunade-sama pra ter certeza que terei a noite de folga hoje. Será algo formal?— A forma como lhe sorri o faz ficar um pouco mais ereto, levantar o queixo e posá-lo um pouco mais erguido que o necessário.

—É claro.

—Então te vejo mais tarde.

—Te pego às sete.

Quando Neji sai do hospital, seguido por Lee e Tenten, decide que talvez, sim, ele gosta da Sakura.

Mas...

Só um pouquinho.

...

* * *

_N/T:_

_Gelerinha, as "coisas da vida real" me mantiveram longe do site no domingo. Ai ai, vida vida hehe_

_Bom, mas cá estamos com mais um ;D_

_E a minha pergunta (de sempre) é:_

_As senhoritas estão curtindo?_

_É hilária essa série ne ;)_

_Neji não admite nem a pau que tá caidinho pela nossa heroína favorita! ahaha  
_

_.._

_Bom, flores, vamos que vamos._

_As** possíveis** postagens dessa semana são as seguintes:_

- ABC nejisaku (2 shots)

- OBHandHH (cpt 35)

- Frozen (penúltimo cpt)

- Laying Claim (cpt 5)

_.._

_Essa semana vem recheada de coisas legais pra gente, ne :D_

_Agora flores, vou-me. _

_Nos vemos loguinho._

_Bjitos e montes de arigatou =D_

_Hime._


	6. Joker

_**Dados:**_

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__ sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **Rawrchelle

* * *

**Piadista**

_(isso não é muito engraçado)_

_.  
_

—Seu sarcasmo me mata.— O chão da floresta pode ser visto lá de baixo, enquanto saltam de galho em galho.

Um pequeno sorriso surge no canto dos lábios de Neji. —Eu tento.

Ambos viajavam por horas, sem sequer uma pausa, ele já podia notar que Sakura estava começando a ficar cansada.

Neji havia tomado uma pílula soldado cerca de duas horas atrás, então seu corpo ainda se mantinha resistennte, mas ele conhecia Sakura e sabia que ela odiava aquelas pílulas e preferia manter-se de pé sem precisar da ajuda das mesmas.—Como você está se sentindo?

E a kunoichi lhe lança uma olhadela.—Bem. Se acha que eu estou ficando cansada ou coisa do tipo, saiba que está errado, se estiver precisando de alguma coisa, eu falo.—Mas, apesar de suas palavras, a respiração feminina mostra-se um pouco instável, dificultada.

—Precisamos chegar em Suna antes do final do dia e ainda faltam ao menos duas horas de viagem. Tem certeza que vai conseguir até lá?

—Claro!—diz, indignada. —Duvida da minha palavra?

—Não.— responde, tentando mascarar seu sarcasmo. —Haruno Sakura: a kunoichi que pode quebrar ossos e tendões com apenas um suspiro e pedras gigantes com apenas um dedo... bem, obviamente sua resistência e durabilidade são impressionantes.

—Obrigada.— replica ironica, mas assim que o faz, a ponta de seu dedo do pé desliza do galho onde pousara e ela é imediatamente enviada em direção ao chão.

* * *

Neji não pode deixar de notar quão esguia é a kunichi, mas nem um pouco leve, porque seu corpo não possui sequer uma grama de gordura, somente musculos. E como está em forma e enxuta e flexível—

Flexível? Retire isso. Ele não sabe nada sobre a flexibilidade dessa mulher.

—Um, você pode me colocar no chão agora.— diz, meio que sem jeito.

Ele a está carregando no estilo de noiva, o que se mostra muito mais fácil do que se a estivesse trazendo nas costas, no entanto, não tem a intenção de colocá-la no chão.

—Você vai nos atrasar.— diz, apertando seu enlace sobre ela.

Apesar de horas de viagem, ainda consegue sentir o cheiro do shampoo feminino, o aroma de flores ainda sobressaindo ao suor do esforço contínuo. —Será mais eficiente desta forma.

Ela murmura algo, mas não protesta mais, para total bel prazer do moço.

E depois de um tempo, a kunoichi ainda suspira e descansa a cabeça na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço masculino. Eles continuam a viajar em silêncio, e eventualmente, ele pára por alguns minutos para fazer uma pausa. Neji fica surpreso ao descobrir que ela está dormindo em seus braços, o que o leva a questionar quão cansada ela realmente estava.

Correr e pular de um galho não era exatamente como um "passeio no parque", e ainda assim, Sakura continuava dormindo tão profundamente.

Neji contempla a visão por um momento e se permite observá-la por um breve instante, antes de por-se em movimento novamente.

Teria de se apressar. Queria pôr a moça em uma cama quente antes do anoitecer.

* * *

.

* * *

Quando ela acorda, nota que já haviam chegado ao hotel. —Neji-san?—chama incerta.

—Bem aqui.— diz, saindo do banheiro, secando o longo cabelo com uma toalha branca.

O shinobi está usando uma camiseta simples e bermuda— algo nada familiar ao vestuário que costuma usar. —Como está se sentindo?

—Renovada.—admite, sentando-se na cama e espreguiçando-se. —Você veio todo o caminho sem parar?

—Não, fiz uma pausa breve.— Ele pega a mochila e tira uma escova de cabelo e põe-se a escovar os fios. —Você deveria tomar banho, já sujou a cama o suficiente até agora.

Ela murmura algo sobre ele ser _um chato com questões de higiene_, mas ele não comentar sobre o asunto. —Desculpe, eu apaguei. Estava muito cansada ontem à noite.

— A aprendiz da Hokage precisa de seu sono de beleza, certo.

—Ei, eu não recebo tratamento especial!—Sakura pega a primeira coisa que encontra em sua mochila (um sabonete) e lança em direção ao rosto masculino. Neji o pega facilmente e o põe sobre mesa ao lado, e continua a escovar o cabelo em seguida. (Tempo e dedicação são necessários para manter a beleza dos fios.)

—Então, eu serei o _único_ a lhe dar "Tratamento Especial" — E o moço toma cuidado para não fazer contato visual com ela nesse momento, enquanto Sakura caminha em direção ao banheiro.

—Ha, ha, Neji-san. Muito engraçado.— E a porta se fecha atrás de si.

O irônico é que ele não estava brincando naquele momento.

.

* * *

N/T:

_oh oh oh_

_Neji quando tenta ser fofo, acaba pagando de piadista. Tadinho!_

_Mas bem, logo logo Saku-chan vai acreditar em suas "intenções" (bem, assim esperamos ne hahah)_

_._

_Bom, bombons, vamos que vamos,_

_dando tudo certinho, amanhã teremos mais ;D_

_Bjitos_

_(ponho as pms em dia muito em breve ;)_

_Hime._


	7. Simple

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**simples**

_(um desejo inocente de estar com você)_

.

O estranho é que é o Kazekage que o irrita.

—Aqui estão os detalhes ...— Sakura entrega o pergaminho para Gaara, mordendo o lábio inferior. O ruivo o coloca sobre a mesa e, em seguida, realiza vários selos de mão, conhecidos apenas por ele e a Hokage, e então o selo do pergaminho desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Um silêncio mortal se faz enquanto o moço lê a mensagem, até que finalmente, o Kazekage fita ambos com uma face inexpressiva.—As coisas estão ficando sérias.

A tensão na sala é quase palpável. —Podemos saber o conteudo da mensagem?—Sakura pergunta timidamente.

—A Hokage disse que está confiando tal informação somente a determinadas pessoas, já que se trata de algo bastante grave e pediu para que lhe dissesse, Sakura, como as coisas podem ficar muito agitadas para ela ter fazer tudo sozinha, então seu retorno à Konoha é esperado em breve.— Gaara fita Neji, que luta para não lhe enviar uma carranca feia. —Hyuuga, terei de pedir-lhe para fazer _um passeio_ pela cidade.

E o moço quase não consegue identificar a sensação amarga em seu estômago, mas abaixa a cabeça e responde.— Hai, Kazekage-sama.— antes de deixar o escritorio.

* * *

.

* * *

Neji faz o que lhe fora dito e sai para tomar um pouco de chá e dango em um estande próximo.

Contemplara ficar ao lado de fora e ouvir o que falavam, mas isso irira contra tudo o que acreditava, então lançou mão de toda sua força de vontade para se afastar do escritório onde Sakura e o Kazekage continuavam conversando. _Sozinhos. _

(Ele simplesmente não sabia porque isso o incomodava tanto e _ainda_ não sabe.)

Quando meia hora se passa e depois mais uma hora, o moço decide que já fora tempo suficiente, então paga seu dango e retorna ao escritorio Kage.

Quando bate à porta e entra, encontra Sakura sentada na cadeira em frente a de Gaara, rindo, bastante espontânea. Neji sempre gostou de ouvi-la rir, só que ainda não tinha certeza do porquê.

—Oh, Neji-san, já está de volta!— E levanta da cadeira.—Acho que vou indo então, Gaara.

O ruivo acena com a cabeça. —Foi bom falar com você. Venha nos visitar quando tiver mais tempo.— Neji estreita os olhos, porque _isso_ pareceu muito com um convite para um encontro—

—Definitivamente.—responde, balançando a cabeça com entusiasmo. —Eu adoro conversar contigo, você tem sempre uma perspectiva tão diferente sobre tudo!— Seu sorriso abre tão brilhante que Neji acaba ficando em duvida sobre o que fazer; ferir o Kazekage prejudicaria sua posição como jounin, seu orgulho como Hyuuga e seu relacionamento com Sakura. Portanto, opta pela próxima e melhor coisa a se fazer, chega mais proximo da médica, próximo o suficiente para que suas mãos toquem _muito levemente_.

—Devemos partir.—diz num tom calmo. —Hokage-sama solicitou nossa partida tão rápido quanto possível.

—Sim, sim.— Sakura revira os olhos e joga um adeus para Gaara, que apenas lhe envia um aceno simples com a cabeça.

Quando sai do escritório, Neji não pode evitar que sua propria mão _paire_ sobre a curva da cintura feminina.

É claro.

Só para mostrar ao Kazekage a quem ela pertence.

* * *

N/T:

_Ciúme?_

_Nah, que isso!_

_Hyuuga Neji **nunca** sentiria ciúmes._

_Nah._

_ahahaah_

_(lindonas, to indo lá pra OBHandHH agora ;D)_


	8. Noisy

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__ sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **Rawrchelle

* * *

**Fazendo Cena*  
**

_(mulheres muito problemáticas)_

_.  
_

**Strip poker** nunca foi uma tradição na geração de Neji, mas parece que Naruto e Kiba estão muito interessados no jogo —o que resultou em noites semanais de pôquer com qualquer um que estivesse disponível.

Hoje era sua primeira vez participando—ele está sendo muito cuidadoso sobre o que está fazendo e para _onde_ está olhando, assim que roupas e mais roupas voam para todos os cantos—

—Hah! Tira as calças, Naruto!

E pessoas nuas são.. er... vamos dizer—_perigosas_ aos olhos.

Neji jura a si mesmo que nunca mais virá à uma noite de pôquer novamente.

* * *

Assim que Naruto se livrara das calças, Ino rapidamente puxa Sakura para um lugar confortável no sofá, onde estava lendo um livro. —Qual é a graça de estar aqui se você não joga também, Testão?

—Eu não sou boa de pôquer.— Sakura diz calmamente. —E não vou tirar a roupa pra nenhum de _vocês._

—Ahhh, Sakura-chan,— Naruto resmunga, cartas e mais cartas espalhadas ao redor de si. Shino, sem sequer uma palavra, pega-as de volta e as embaralha novamente. Ele, juntamente com Neji, são os únicos que não perderam uma vez sequer. Neji planeja continuar assim.

—Eu vou te ensinar a jogar direito, —Ino continua, — e aí você ficará invencível!

—Ino, a unica roupa que está usando são as de baixo!

—É para fins intencionais, é claro.— Com o canto do olho, Neji observa Shikamaru exasperado.

—Ino, não perca a calcinha. Mulher, já está problemática o suficiente assim.

—Querido, eu sei que você gosta desta lingerie. A mesma que vou te mostrar mais tarde esta noite—

—Podemos, por _favor,_ continuar agora?— Essa foi a voz de Naruto, surpreendentemente, que corta a conversa fiada dos dois. —Sakura-chan, junte-se a nós! Só desta vez, por favor?!

Sakura suspira e fecha o livro, colocando-o em uma mesa próxima. —Só porque é um pedido seu, Naruto.— E senta-se entre ambos os "loiros", pegando as cartas que Shino lhe passara. —Algo me diz que vou lamentar profundamente por isso mais tarde.

Neji não tem certeza se é o sangue sádico de sua familia que corre em suas veias que espera que ela realmente vá se arrepender de tal, ou se é apenas ele mesmo.

* * *

.

* * *

Meia hora mais tarde, Sakura está deprimida, apreensiva e _muito_ despida.

E Neji se vê com dificuldade de manter seus olhos onde não deveriam estar.

(E não tem certeza por que também, já que no caso de Naruto, fora muito fácil não querer olhar para as roupas voadoras do loiro)

—Posso parar agora?— pergunta a kunoichi, claramente desolada. Neji não reclama de tal, pois está apreciando bastante o sutiã rosa e calcinha combinando. E também o fato dela estar bastante em forma e ter um corpo maravilhoso e—

—Coloque um pouco de roupa.— diz o Hyuuga irritado quando percebe Kiba e Naruto olhando para ela da mesma forma. —Não tem vergonha?

Sakura fica boquiaberta.— E quanto a Ino? Ela está mostrando tanta pele quanto eu!

Ele simplesmente não consegue encontrar uma resposta inteligente para isso, então apenas grunhe.

* * *

—Aha, entendi!—Naruto diz alegremente. —Neji _gosta da_ Sakura-chan! Ele não quer vê-la assim na frente dos outros!— A ficha parece dificil de cair por um tempo por parte do grupo, e somente a perspectiva do porvir o faz realmente sentir as bochechas esquentando um pouco. —Eu aposto que já está imaginando como vai "dar um trato" nela esta noite, hein, Neji?— E dá uma cotovelada brincalhona nas costelas do outro, enquanto Neji se esforça para manter sua dignidade.

—Eu não estou...**—** diz com enorme dificuldade.— ...atraído pela Sakura-san.— Mas mesmo quando as palavras saem de sua própria boca, ele sabe imediatamente que não passam de uma baita mentira.

—Você _então_ tem tesão por ela! Não se preocupe, cara, eu também! Ela é sexy a beça.— Naruto sorri de orelha a orelha.

* * *

Sakura, agora, está corando um vermelho profundo, e segurar as proprias cartas parece uma tarefa muito difícil . _—Naruto, cale-se, ok.—_ sibila desesperadamente. —Neji-san e eu não temos esse tipo de relacionamento!

—Ah, tão bonitinho! Eles ainda estão presos à formalidade dos estúpidos sufixos !— Agora era Kiba se juntando à zoação.

Neji faz uma anotação mental para não deixar Naruto nem Kiba sairem daqui hoje sem sofrerem as consequencias.

* * *

Sakura joga suas cartas ao ar e rapidamente pega as próprias roupas, vestindo-se o mais depressa que podia. Suas bochechas ainda tinham aquele vermelho escarlate que rivalizava com a cor da propria camisa.

—Isso é ridículo.—diz Neji, colocando as cartas metodicamente à mesa. —Estou indo embora.

—Eu também,— Sakura resmunga, agarrando seu livro e caminhando em direção à porta. —Vocês são tão imaturos. Quantos anos nós temos, 25? E ainda jogamos strip poker!

—Querida, você jogou também.— diz Kiba, dando um sorriso a ela.

—Sim, e juro que nem por cima do meu cadáver volto a jogar isso novamente!— E parte porta a fora, o Hyuuga sai logo em seguida.

...

* * *

As ruas estão tranquilas, afinal de contas, a maior parte das pessoas está em casa agora, passando o tempo com suas famílias e amigos. —Eles são loucos, não são?— Sakura ri, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

—Totalmente.—ele concorda.

Ela suspira. —E você os ama, certo? Quero dizer, _eu_ os amo; com vidas como as nossas, é difícil não amar amigos como eles.

—Eu ...— Ele luta em busca das palavras apropriadas. —Aprecio o entusiasmo e apoio deles, sim.— Ele nunca viu a si mesmo como alguém que poderia amar tão facilmente, mas se Sakura coloca isso dessa forma, então sim, talvez ele realmente os amasse.

* * *

O sorriso feminino é pequeno e doce. —Acho que vou pra casa agora. Preciso colocar o sono em dia.

—Eu irei acompanhá-la.— oferece, antes que sequer perceba o que está fazendo. E mascara sua própria surpresa para seu próprio bem e continua tentando manter sua fachada indiferente. Ela pisca, mas o sorriso volta ao rosto logo em seguida.

—Se não for um incômodo pra você.

* * *

A maior parte da caminhada é em silêncio total e Neji aproveita esta oportunidade de ouro para se perguntar o que diabos está fazendo.

Esta é a primeira vez (em sua vida inteira) que se ofereceu a levar _qualquer um_ em casa, com exceção, de apenas uma vez, quando tinha sete anos, que levou Hinata em casa. Mas isso foi apenas uma questão de um ou dois quarteirões dentro do Complexo Hyuuga. Então, dificilmente conta.

—Hum, obrigada, Neji,—Sakura agrdece uma vez que chega à porta de seu apartamento. Ele com certeza não ignora o fato dela ter deixado de usar o sufixo em seu nome.

—Não tem problemas...— e faz uma pausa.—...Sakura.

A moça sorri timidamente, antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés e depositar um beijo suave no rosto masculino.

A simples ação faz o coração do moço bater mais forte e seu estômago parece dar um nó, e ele contempla a idéia de pedir a ela para fazer-lhe um check-up, mas chega à conclusão de que isso são provavelmente os sintomas triviais de alguém que se importa profundamente por esse outro alguém.

—Te vejo por aí, então?— Ela abre a porta e olha para ele.

—Se precisar de ajuda para voltar para casa, sabe a quem chamar.— Os cantos dos lábios masculinos praticamente inclinam-se numa leve (quase imperceptivel) curva de um sorriso, e ele tenta bravamente escondê-lo. Mas simplesmente não acha que obtivera sucesso no processo.

Ele simplesmente não será capaz de esquecer do modo como os olhos verdes brilham a isso.

—Boa noite, Neji.

—Boa noite.

. . .

* * *

_N/T: _

_Ah cara, na boa, participar de um Strip Poker com o Neji, Shino e Shikamaru? Sério? É pedir (implorar) pra tirar a roupa! hahahaaha_

_Ai ai, muito legal né, imagina a cara desses meninos ao lado de uma Ino e uma Sakura somente em roupas de baixo como prenda do jogo?! ahahah hilário!_

_._

_Bom, meninas, curtiram?_

_Imagino que deram um monte de risadas hoje, ne ;D_

_._

_Lindonas, amanhã ou sexta deixo mais outro shot da Nejisaku, e depois final de Frozen ;D_

_Agora bonitas, vou-me._

_Deixo bjitos,_

_Hime._


	9. Absent

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__ sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **Rawrchelle

* * *

**ausente**

_(o que eu faço quando você não está aqui)_

_.  
_

Os exames ANBU estavam se aproximando rapidamente e Neji vem se preparando para eles.

Ele e Sakura treinam muito juntos, mas o shinobi sabe que lutar não é tudo o que há para se fazer afim de fazer parte da ANBU.

Fazer parte de tal organização significa ser capaz de sobreviver sozinho, ser fisicamente e mentalmente apto para qualquer coisa. Neji só podia treinar fisicamente,no entanto, não conseguia confiar em seu estado mental atual...

* * *

Depois de jantar com Gai e o Time Sete, voltara para o apartamento de Sakura e repassara possíveis estratégias de combate e cenários hipotéticos.

Quando finalmente já passara de meia-noite, trocaram de roupa —não é sempre que passa a noite na casa dela, mas sempre que o faz, nunca se arrepende.

Ela ri quando ele a puxa para mais perto pela cintura. —Não teremos b_rincadeira_s hoje!

—Não há nada de errado em_ brincar_ de vez em quando.— diz na curva do pescoço feminino, sorrindo de canto.

Ele não consegue descrever a sensação que é ter aquele corpo esguio contra o seu, ou quando ela adormece ao seu lado e poder ouvir sua respiração suave e uniforme.

—Seu exame ANBU é depois de amanhã!— O repreende, afastando-se dele e enrolando-se firme ao lençol.—Agora, vá dormir!

Ele se rende, mas ainda assim, puxa-a para perto. E a vê fechar os olhos e sorrir.

* * *

.

* * *

O exame ANBU é constituído de forma semelhante ao exame chuunin.

Consiste de um componente de escrita, um componente de sobrevivência e um componente de batalha mano a mano. A parte mais longa para ele fora a de sobrevivência — que teve a duração de duas semanas.

Todos são obrigados a usar suas respectivas máscaras todo o tempo, ou seja, ninguém sabe quem é quem.

Neji está em uma equipe com dois outros shinobi que não conhece e tudo o que pode pensar é quão só se sente.

Ele está _muito_ solitário.

* * *

Uma vez, quase causara sua propria morte e a de sua equipe quando achara ter visto um _flash_ cor de rosa, mas ele não deveria ter sido tão tolo, porque Sakura não estava aqui, mas não pôde deixar de olhar em tal direção, porque amar é uma coisa doentia, doentia demais e—

Mas, claro, ele também não está apaixonado.

Hyuuga Neji não se apaixona.

Mas, mesmo assim, não pode deixar de notar a ausência dela e o fato dela não estar ali para curar seus ferimentos, o que torna tudo um pouco arriscado, porque ele já se acostumou a atirar-se em situações inimagináveis , as mais horrendas possiveis, pensando que ela estaria lá para curá-lo logo em seguida.

Desta vez, não há chakra quente esverdeado fluindo para si, não há aquele sorriso familiar para curar seu orgulho ferido, desta vez não há _nada_.

* * *

Sua equipe fica cautelosa perto do moço depois desse _episódio_, mas sobrevivem e completam sua meta com tempo de sobra, no entanto, eles são as últimas pessoas em sua mente quando põe o primeiro pé para fora dos portões do inferno (como passara apelidá-lo) e vê-la ali, sorrindo radiante, esperando-o com um aconchegante abraço.

—Eu acho que você precisa de um banho.— murmura na curva do pescoço do moço. —E dormir. Dormir bastante.

—Só se você dormir comigo.

Sakura suspira exasperada, mas lhe dá um beijo suave no rosto. —Tudo bem.

. . .

* * *

N/T:

_Ah, flores, até que eles avançaram bastante né, até dormindo juntos estão *APANHA*_

_Bom, galera, uma dúvida tem surgido entre algumas leitoras: Terá hentai? Vão ficar "quentes" as coisas entre o casal?_

_Pessoas, essa série drabble é **T**-rated. Até o final._

_Logo, as únicas coisas "quentes" que irão ocorrer são somente o que a classificação etária permite. Ou seja, coisas "mornas". (risos)_

_ACB do amor é uma série fofa. Não tem esse viés adulto não. Bem, não tão explícito.  
_

_(MAS, pra quem curte hentai -assim como eu *APANHA*- basta procurar outras fics no meu perfil. Tem um montão delas *APANHA NOVAMENTE*)_

_Lindonas, agora vou-me,_

_nos vemos amanhã,_

_bjo bjo_

_Hime._

* * *

_ps:_

_Cara, eu to achando (segundo meus cálculos *malucos*) que não terei como postar o final de Skin and Bones essa semana... Está complicado arrumar tempo pra terminar o finalzinho.  
_

_Logo, talvez, se não der certo o que planejo, substitua-a com um post da kakasaku The Window. (pq assim, todo mundo sai feliz né ;D)  
_


	10. Waiting

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__ sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **Rawrchelle

* * *

**espera**

_(conhecendo o desamparo)_

_.  
_

Por sua reputação, Sakura, muitas vezes deixa o País do Fogo para tratar de daimyos e pessoas politicamente famosas que solicitam especialmente seus serviços. As missões podem variar de um dia a três semanas, dependendo da distância da Vila para onde precisa ir. E Neji não gosta do fato, tanto quanto não gosta do fato de ter de admitir tal. O pensamento das mãos feminina, seu chakra terapêutico sendo infundido em outro alguém— além de si mesmo—não lhe parece algo certo.

Apoia-se contra a parede, muitas vezes, senta-se na cama e põe-se a fitar o teto, senta-se novamente e começa a escovar o próprio cabelo.

Hoje, encontra-se fitando para seu reflexo no espelho e imaginando Sakura sentada ao seu lado, a cabeça rósea apoiada em seu ombro.

É uma imagem agradável de se ver.

Neji está acostumado a ficar só— mas hoje à noite, ele se sente mais que só. Sente-se _solitário._

Hoje à noite, sua cama parece ter ficado tão maior...

Hoje à noite, deseja que Sakura estivesse aqui.

* * *

.

* * *

—Que adorável surpresa, Sakura-san.— ouve seu tio dizer na manhã seguinte, tão logo acorda.

Seu quarto não fica muito longe dos portões principais. —Acredito que Neji ainda esteja dormindo.

—Ah. É melhor eu ir embora, então?

_Não,_ pensa imediatamente. _Não vá._

E o tio parece ler seus pensamentos. —Ele está de mau humor desde que você partiu. Então fique, isso irá animá-lo.

A risadinha feminina o faz relaxar e ele finalmente consegue encontrar uma posição mais confortável na cama. Ouve a porta abrir e fechar e os passos suaves da moça ao fazer caminho até sua cama.

Ele pode sentir o colchão afundar um pouco com peso feminino, e por um minuto ou algo assim, tudo ao redor parece muito tranquilo.

Ele não abre os olhos, não quer que aquilo seja um sonho.

* * *

O moço quase se encolhe ao sentir os dedos dela afastaren uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

Neji sempre foi um pouco paranóico com isso. Mas o toque dela é suave e quando ela está prestes a se afastar, agarra-lhe o pulso como que na velocidade da luz (ainda com os olhos fechados). Ela praticamente pula em surpresa e ele simplesmente não consegue evitar que um sorriso brote no canto dos lábios.

Não é um sonho, afinal, seu cérebro não teria sido capaz de evocar tal sensação, de pele contra pele, ou o cheiro dela ou até mesmo quando ele a puxa para perto e a pressiona contra o colchão.

—Okaeri.— murmura em seu cabelo.

—Será que não consegue deixar de ser um shinobi sequer por um momento?— pergunta, soando um pouco frustrada. Ele abre os olhos e o fantasma de um sorriso contempla seus lábios ao ver quão grandes estão os olhos verdes.

—É importante treinar em todos os momentos.

Sakura revira os olhos, antes de beijá-lo suavemente. —Eu também senti sua falta.

—Claro que sentiu.

—_Ugh_, cala a boca.

. . .

* * *

N/T:

_Esse Neji não é nada convencido. Quem disse?_

_._

_Bom, personas, eu to felizona por vcs estarem curtindo esses drabbles. São fofos, ne ;D_

_Hoje não posso me demorar muito (tanto quanto gostaria), então_

_vou indo nessa (estudar a pilha de coisas que me espera *chora*)_  
_._

_Bjo bjo_

_Amanhã tem o final de frozen,_

_Hime ;D_


	11. Clean

_Galera bonita da tia hime :D  
_

_Oh, hime felizona com os coments! (ontem eu morri de rir lendo os de The window. Cara, minhas miguinhas ffnet são umas pervertidas! APANHA)  
_

_Bom, flores, eu estarei (muito em breve) com uma novidade. **Estou preparando uma série drabbles MultiSaku** (algo que havia prometido às senhoritas há um tempo, mas nunca tinha realmente batido aquela inspiraçãoooooo para concretizá-lo.). Mas aí, veio! E eu to muitoooooo empolgada com isso!  
_

_A série terá uma temática principal (que evidentemente será SURPRESA *apanha das leitoras*) e não tem um número definido de palavras para cada shot. Na verdade, penso que serão entre 150 e 300 palavras +/-.**  
**_

_Eu** já escrevi** romance/humor (e um Angst), de K+ a T-rated:**  
**_

_** 2 **Sasusaku**  
**_

_** 2 **kakasaku *APANHA MUITO pq SIM, estão levemente pervas!** Só** levemente.***  
**_

_**1 **Itasaku**  
**_

_** 1 **SasuSakuNaru**  
**_

_** 2 **AkaSaku *yeah, finalmente fiz isso ;D***  
**_

_**1** Sasukarin/SasuSaku *no entanto, talvez nem ponha online. Sabe, eu não quero que vcs queiram me matar por isso... *bate na hime*_

_...  
_

* * *

_Certo, são esses os shippers que já tenho** prontos.**_

_ Eu quero me inspirar com mais alguns **outros**, ao menos mais uns** 4 ou 5**, pra finalmente pôr online o primeiro drabble.  
_

_E SIM, nisso vcs podem/devem/mesmoooo me ajudar: Com** SUGESTÕES de shipper.**  
_

_Com base na "temática principal", vou "me virando" pra construir drabbles com shippers com os quais quero ter uma "experiência maior".  
_

_Então, meninas, podem enviar pedidos (e sim, cuja persona principal seja a nossa heroína favorita: **Haruno Sakura** ;D). Com QUALQUER outro personagem masculino. Sim, QUALQUER um que lhes vier à mente. (oh oh oh, quero desafios também *APANHA*).  
_

_...  
_

_então é isso (e eu acho que já me estendi pra caramba *e vocês já querem me matar por falar tanto ne hahah*  
_

_Entaõooooo, agora vou deixá-las com mais um cpt fofo de ACB-nejisaku,  
_

_aproveitem :D  
_

_(e não esqueçam de enviar aquelas sugestões pra hime ;D)  
_

* * *

_**Dados:**_

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**limpo**

_(o resto do mundo se derrete por completo)_

.

—Ah. _Oh.—_ Sakura correu em direção a ele, enlaçando os braços em volta da cintura masculina, colando a bochecha contra o peito dele, acariciando as costas do moço suavemente; mas hoje, isso não é o suficiente. —Eu sinto muito.

—Não há nada para sentir-se mal.— resmunga. —Eu apenas não era adequado o suficiente.

É a primeira em que fora recusado em um exame —e ele não gostava nada disso.

Neji sempre imaginou que entrar na ANBU seria uma longa e difícil jornada, mas nunca considerou que seria uma jornada da qual seria completamente rejeitado.

Seus lábios se uniram em uma linha lina. Havia um gosto amargo na boca.

* * *

—Vamos,— disse a kunichi suavemente, puxando a mão dele. —Vamos voltar para o meu apartamento. Vou te fazer um chá.

—Eu quero treinar,— responde secamente, sequer saindo do lugar quando ela gentilmente o puxa na direção de seu apartamento.

Tudo fica silencioso por um momento. —Então, vamos treinar.— E então, Sakura conduz a ambos à equipe sete, a qual já possui tudo preparado para o treino, árvores com alvos e clareiras com armadilhas e tudo mais.

* * *

Eles treinam sem parar durante as próximas três horas.

Primeiro ninjutsu, depois genjutsu e por último, taijutsu. Em seguida, combinam todas as técnicas simultaneamente. Sakura coloca armadilhas por todos os lados, esperando pacientemente que no final, ele a venha encontrar e lutar por um guizo que jazia enlaçado em sua cintura. Ele se concentra em sua habilidade, estratégia, técnica e imagina o porquê da Hokage o ter rejeitado na ANBU.

No fim, quando sente como se todos os músculos de seu corpo estão prestes a falhar, ambos param o treino. Sakura está suada e ofegante, mas parece satisfeita. Sentindo-se plena.

Tudo fica calmo por um longo tempo e Neji ouve o chilrear dos pássaros ao longe. E se pergunta se algum dia se sentirá livre como eles, ele sempre quis voar. Estar acorrentado ao chão é algo com o qual aprendera a viver, mas algo que nunca aprendera a gostar.

Mas estar acorrentado ao chão com Sakura não lhe parecia tão ruim assim.

—Agora, gostaria de um pouco de chá?— oferece. —Você pode passar a noite na minha casa também, se quiser.

—Isso parece bom.—A voz do moço soa um pouco baixa, por causa do cansaço, mas tudo bem. A única que o está ovindo agora é a Sakura, a unica que consegue consertar tudo em si. Até mesmo seu orgulho ferido.

* * *

.

* * *

Desde aquele... _incidente, _Neji tem ficado mais confortável. E, apesar de todo seu orgulho como um Hyuuga e como homem, ele não deixa passar a oportunidade de ser banhado por Sakura.

O apartamento dela é quase como uma segunda casa para si, lá tem algumas de suas roupas e até mesmo artigos de higiene pessoal.

Ele fecha os olhos ao sentir as mãos femininas lavar seu cabelo, o toque dela nunca falha em acalmar-lhe os nervos. E pode sentir a tensão, o estresse, a decepção de hoje, tudo indo ralo abaixo.

—Está se sentindo melhor— murmura contra o rosto masculino, antes de beijá-lo, provocando cócegas em sua pele.

—Lhe dou meus agradecimentos novamente,— murmura de volta, virando a cabeça para encontrar os lábios dela. Ele nunca poderia descrever a maneira como ela o faz sentir; talvez limpo, talvez renovado, talvez _renascido._ Mas agora, apenas se sente livre. Agora, sente-se contente. Não há outro lugar onde gostaria de estar senão aqui.

* * *

—Mm.— Ela sorri contra a boca masculina. —Isso é bom. Fiquei preocupada por um tempo, não sabia o que poderia fazer, se tentaria algo suicida, principalmente deppois que correu daquele jeito de encontro às tarjas explosivas...

—Eu estava um pouco... preocupado com o clone que mandou na minha direção.

—É claro.**—** Ela enxágua seu corpo inteiro. —Bem, acabamos. Quer que te enxugue também?—Seu tom de voz é suave e provocante, e como sempre, isso ilumina o humor dele um pouco mais.

—Eu não gostaria de te fazer se sentir como uma enfermeira em sua própria casa.— diz ironicamente. —Deixe-me fazer isso sozinho.

—Oh, eu nunca me sentiria como uma enfermeira, não quando estou dando banho em _você.—_Seus olhos brilham em alegria. —Considero um privilégio pra dizer a verdade.

—Então, por favor,— diz baixinho, puxando-a para outro beijo, —venha me secar.

. . .

* * *

_n/t:_

_Aiiiiiii, Neji é todo sedução quando:_

_1 - É rejeitado em QUALQUER coisa_

_**e**  
_

_2 - Quando vem todo seduzente dizendo: "vem cá, mulher, esfrega aqui as minhas costas"_

_(ahaha eu acho que to com algum problema! hahahah)_

_.._

_E sim, além da série nova de drabbles multisaku que vou postar (muito em breve), ainda tenho uma "surpresinha básica" pra essa semana... _

_Tá a caminho :D_

_.._

_Bom, flores, antes de ir gostaria de agradecer a Fernandinha pelo fic-presente sasusaku (S**asuke, pare de me ligar**!) que escreveu pra mim. Lindona, muito obrigada :D_

_E recomendar a leitura da itasaku "**NÃO**", da titia yok-chan. Que sim, está muitooo engraçada :D_

_._

_Flores, agora vou-me ;D_

_Deixo um bjito, também estarei respondendo pms e reviews de Frozen/The window (que adooooorei ler, mas ainda não consegui colocar os feedback em dia - gomen - logo o faço)._

_Nos vemos loguinho ;D_  
_Hime._

* * *

_**ps:**  
_

_Flores, mandem suas **sugestões de shipper MULTISaku.**  
_

_Eu vou adorar tentar seguir os pedidos das senhoritas :D  
_


	12. Renewal

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**inovação***

_(nem todo mundo tem uma segunda chance)_

.

O aniversário de Sakura estava se aproximando e Neji se encontrava em um grande dilema.

—É por isso que mulheres são tão problemáticas.— resmunga Shikamaru assim que Neji apresenta problema ao shinobi mais inteligente de toda a Vila. —Não se pode entendê-las.

—Sakura gosta de umeboshi onigiri.—continua Neji, na esperança de que tal informação vá ajudar ao outro na resolução da questão.

Shikamaru ri amargamente. —O que vai fazer com essa informação? Fazer um _almoço_ de aniversário pra ela?— Ambos estremecem com as conseqüências do que poderia acontecer se aparecessem na frente de sua mulher com _apenas_ um _almoço_ de aniversário.

—O que deu pra Ino?— Neji às vezes se pergunta como Nara e a loira conseguem mesmo manter um relacionamento, com essas personalidades tão contrastantes.

(Mas então, ele e Sakura não são muito parecidos também né...)

—Eu dei vale-presente.— respondeu quase que num grunhido.

—Apenas um vale-presente?— pergunta incrédulo.

—Para a loja favorita dela,— Shikamaru acrescenta.

Neji pisca. —A loja favorita dela.— repete.

—... Era um vale-presente muito caro.

—Entendo.— E acena com a cabeça.—Mas não acho que Sakura vai apreciar um vale-presente. Ela gosta de algo mais ... pessoal.— Mas, em todo o tempo que passaram juntos, ele ainda não conseguia se lembrar de ve-la demonstrando vontade de obter algo que ele pudesse lhe dar de presente; bem, poderia embrulhar Naruto em um papel de presente bonito, mas achou que talvez isso fosse prejudicar gravemente sua relação.

Talvez pudesse encontrar Sasuke e traze-lo de volta para ela ...?

—Eu sei no que está pensando—Shikamaru diz sombriamente. —Não faça isso. Isso é impossível. E também pode acabar com seu relacionamento.

—Exatamente o que pensei.

—Na verdade, acho que tenho uma idéia.— Com as palavras de Shikamaru, Neji sentiu como se todo o peso em seus ombros desaparecessem instantaneamente. Qualquer idéia de Nara tinha de ser definitivamente perfeita. —Mas não sei se está disposto a fazê-lo. Na verdade, não sei se Sakura vai gostar disso, mas a Ino vive falando sobre isso. É uma espécie de f_antasia_, eu acho.

O Hyuuga faz uma careta. — tenho certeza que será muito melhor que qualquer coisa que eu tiver em mente.

Shikamaru o fita sério. —Você está pronto?

—Estou pronto.— E engole em seco, estranhamente sentindo-se nervoso.

E assim Shikamaru o diz sua idéia e então o explica como "tudo" poder ser preparado e feito e tudo mais, e no mesmo instante, Neji pode sentir seu sangue simplesmente ser dragado do rosto, agora, pálido.

_As coisas que ele faz por amor._

.

Neji tem grande dificuldade em disfarçar seu horror quando examina o quarto de Sakura.

Ele sabe que o seu turno no hospital termina às seis e está aqui desde das quatro, preparando tudo.

No quarto, há velas, criando um brilho ofuscante por todo o local. Pétalas de rosa espalhadas pela cama, e ele está lá, esperando por ela, vestindo apenas boxers.

Boxers de _seda._

E silenciosamente amaldiçoa Shikamaru antes de subir na cama, à espera de Sakura.

N_ão é o normal que __**a mulher**__ deva esperar pelo homem em casa em uma lingerie sensual?_ Não é assim que as coisas são? Por que ele caiu nessa de pétalas de rosa e pagar todo esse mico?

.

Tarde demais para recuar, Neji ouve a porta da frente abrir e fechar, e ele engole em seco.

Não há como voltar atrás agora. Já podia sentir o que sobrara do resto de sua dignidade e sanidade escapulindo de si e—

Sakura abre a porta do quarto e congela assim que o vê.

_É o fim._

E então a kunoichi começa a rir.

—Oh, meu Deus.— suspira, tentando parar de rir. _—Tá falando sério,_ Neji?

—... Feliz aniversário.— diz com firmeza, absolutamente chocado. Ela deixa a bolsa cair ao chão e se move até a cama, puxando-o para depositar-lhe um longo beijo nos lábios. Ele retribuiu, faria tudo para que ela não o visse mais nesse estado deplorável.

—Você não tem que fazer isso!— Ela diz ao se afastar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.—Bem, na verdade, eu não tenho idéia do que dizer ...

—Poupe-me da humilhação.— resmunga, puxando as cobertas até o queixo.

—Não, isso é realmente muito doce da sua parte e um pouco inesperado. Você está usando algo sexy aí, também?

—Nada.— diz apressadamente, puxando o lençol de forma bem proxima de si.

Olhos verdes arregalaram em surpresa. —Não está _vestindo nada?_

—Não! O que quero dizer é, eu não estou _nu,_ só não estou usando nada de _diferente.—_ finalmente sussurra indignado. E a kunoichi começa a rir novamente, tentanto inutilmente abafar as risadas com as mãos. Neji simplesmente não possui palavras suficientes para descrever o constrangimento que está passando agora.

(Ele vai _matar_ o Shikamaru.)

—Eu fiz onigiri,—diz humildemente.

—Oh, que ótimo! Estou faminta-oh. Hm. Neji, isso são pétalas de rosa ...?— Ela pega uma pétala que grudara em seu braço.

—O que tem?

—Eu sou, tipo, muitoooo alérgica a ...— Ela pula para fora da cama como se tivesse visto um fantasma e começa a coçar a panturrilha. —Rosas me dão alergia!

É oficial. Ele vai se matar. (Depois que matar o Shikamaru, é claro.)

.

Mais tarde, quando Neji finalmente tira todas as pétalas de rosa e que ambos jantam na cozinha, ele limpa a garganta.

—Eu vou fazer meu melhor no ano que vem.

Sakura parece surpresa por um momento, mas então sorri suave e carinhosa, a razão pela qual ele ama estar com ela. —Você não tem que tentar tanto, sabia. Estar contigo é o suficiente.

—Todo mundo diz isso.

—Sim, bem, porque é verdade.— E ri. —Mas sério, boxer de seda? Hmm, você realmente poderia usa-las com mais freqüência.

Ele empalidece consideravelmente. —Seria muito amável de sua parte se não mencionasse mais esse assunto. Nunca mais.

. . .

.

* * *

_N/T: Ahhhh galera, cara, hoje e meu ultimo dia de aula desse semestre! *Obrigada, kami!*_

_Logo, a partir desse sab/dom ja estou pondo todos os contatos em dia, assim como a supresinha basicaaaa que prometi tmb ;D_

_._

_Lindonas, estou anotando tudo bonitinho suas sugestões de shipper multisaku - entao, podem mandar mais ;D_

_._

_Agora flores, digam, curtiram o cpt?_

_Neji teve que se degradar a esse ponto pra dar o presente perfeito pra nossa heroína *coitadinho* hahahah_

_Gostaram?_

_._

_Bom lindonas, vou indo que hoje ainda tenho uma prova!_

_bjitos_

_Hime._


	13. Truth

_**Notas: **_

_**Galerinha bonita :)**_

_Entao, trouxe mais um shot hoje e to felizona por vcs terem curtido o "combo sasusaku & kakasaku" e terem deixado uns reviews bonitões essa semana. Domo! (eu ainda nao respondi, mas estou a caminho. No máximo ate domingo)_

_Bem, eu tenho um** MONTE** de coisas pra falar com voces, entao vamos fazer assim, deixo-as com o cpt novo de nejisaku e** nos vemos la nas notas finais, ok. **(Sobre: agradecimentos, respostas e duvidas de __reviews e_ cpts novos da semana que vem, "momento propaganda" e "momento ajuda coleguinha ffnet", entao, espero que passem o olho por la assim que terminarem de ler o cpt ;D)

_**Agora, flores, vamos que vamos!**_

* * *

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**verdade**

_(uma resposta honesta nem sempre é a mais gentil)_

_.  
_

—Apesar de achar o significado terrível, eu ainda o considero uma gracinha,— brinca Sakura um dia desses. Eles estão sentados debaixo de uma árvore em uma clareira qualquer, dando uma pausa de seu treinamento intenso. Nesse instante, ele está polindo sua hitai-ate e, enquanto isso, ela desliza as pontas dos dedos sobre a superficie da testa masculina. —Quero dizer, a cor e o formato, tudo.

—Hn.— Desde dos exames chuunin, Neji passou a aceitar ser membro de sua família— ele e a familia principal Hyuuga se dão muito bem hoje em dia.

—Você não se sente mais reprimido ou coisa do tipo, certo?— Ela então se move para brincar com os fios do cabelo dele. O corpo masculino se tensiona à ação pois ele _nunca_ deixara ninguém tocar em seu cabelo. Mas, bem, ela é a Sakura, então ele vem se policiando lentamente para tentar deixar de ser tão paranóico com esse assunto (É difícil, claro, principalmente quando ela cisma trançá-l_o. Trançá-lo, pelo amor de Deus!)_

—Não. —responde suavemente, segurando sua hitai-ate na altura do campo visual. Polimento perfeito.

—Bem, isso é bom... oh. Hum.— Os dedos da kunoichi param de repente, congelam sobre o cabelo do moço, e por um momento, tudo em volta fica um completo silêncio.

Ele se vira e questiona.— Qual é o problema?

E Sakura responde numa voz suave.—Promete não me matar se eu disser ?

Ele a fita em plena curiosidade. —Mesmo se tentasse, duvido que seria capaz de fazê-lo sem sofrer alguns ferimentos graves. E quando conseguir, não haverá um médico adequado o suficiente para me curar.

—Você diz isso como se eu não tivesse chance de ganhar a luta,— diz, revirando os olhos.

Ele sorri. —Você não tem mesmo.

—Sim, bem, uh ... Neji, você tem um cabelo branco.

Por um longo momento, o silencio é mortal. Até mesmo os pássaros em volta foram sábios o suficiente para não fazer qualquer barulho neste momento.

—Tire .—A voz masculina soa quase que irreconhecível até mesmo para si mesmo. Soa baixo e mortal. —Tire agora.

—Você não sabia? Toda vez que tira um fio de cabelo branco, três a mais crescem no lugar!— E o moço fica pálido e isso é tudo o que pode fazer ao imaginar três novos fios brancos a cada um retirado.

Ele vai ter que começar a _pintar_ o cabelo na flor dos 25 anos!

—Lido com as consequências mais tarde. Agora, arranque.

Sakura suspira e sem o menor esforço, arranca o fio.— Quer ver? —Sakura estava sendo sarcástica, mas ele não estava no clima de aguentar suas brincadeiras agora.

—Não. Queime!

—Hum. Ok.— Com um pequeno jutsu de fogo, do tipo que qualquer genin sabe fazer para sobreviver em missões, Sakura poe fogo no fio branco.

Que coisa abominável. Um fio de cabelo branco em um Hyuuga— um homem jovem como_ ele_. Deve ser o estresse que Sakura está causando em sua vida o tempo todo.

Claro. O estresse.

. . .

* * *

N/T:

Cara, na boa, esse cpt foi um dos que mais me fez gargalhar. Imagina, Hyuuga Neji se deparando com um cabelo branco. Logo ele! ahaha

Ai ai!

...

Bom flores, eu queria "listar" umas coisinhas aqui sobre umas duvidas, agradecimentos pedidos e etc e bla bla:

1 **Lexy**: Pretendo atualizar Metamorfose sim, ainda esse mes. (assim como MPB, O mes mais longo do ano, missao impossivel, toda a NejiSaku, S&B e outras mais que nao lembro agora...)

2 **Leitora 01**: Qualquer dia vc ainda me mata, viu! ahahah Eu amei seu coment do outro dia (e me frusto tmb por nao ter um contato teu pra, de algum modo, retribuir os elogios.) Sim. Definitivamente. Voce e uma fofa (nao sei se esta lendo isso, pq nao sei quais fics vc acompanha - e isso me frustra tmb pq, deus, nao sei se vc vai se "sentir respondida". E isso me deixa pra baixo *chora*). MAs bem, se vc ta lendo, saiba que eu adorei. Mesmo :D Sua flor! - e sim. Nao me venha castigar por MLCB. *onegai* ahaha. So pra vc saber: Eu voltei a escrever... Na vero, eu to escrevendo esses ultimos dias como uma louca desvairada. Tenho "material" semi-pronto pros proximos 3 meses O.O Sei la, bateu um negocio aqui e ... bem, os dedos nao deixaram o notebook sequer por tres horas seguidas. Sim, possuida risos. E pensei, vou dar uma chance a MLCB, ne. Entao... vou tirar o sabado de manha, ou domingo de manha, botar o cerebro pra pensar e ve no que da. Sim. Acho que vou fazer isso =D

3** Meninas**: Personas, eu queria perguntar uma coisa: Alguma de vcs conhece ou tem vontade de betar uma fanfic Long SasuSaku? Eu to com uma coleguinha do ffnet me pedindo dicas e, como as betareaders que conhco ja possuem textos demais (principalmente por minha causa *APNHAA*), entao pensei em jogar online e ver se alguem ai se interessa. Se tiver uma "boa alma" pra ajudar a coleguinha da hime, por favor, entre em contato. ;D

4 **Meninas todas/leitoras bonitas**: Eu to adorando a participacao de voces e apesar de ainda nao ter conseguido entrar em contato com cada uma dos reviews, sintam-se `abracadas` pela tia hime =D Vcs sao umas lindas. Mesmo =DDD

5 E esse ultimo recado e referente ao numero **4**.

Como algumas sabem, tia hime esta trabalhando em um projeto Drabbles Multisaku (ao que, sim, vcs podem/devem/onegaiiii, me dar sugestoes de shippper). Bom, esse ultimos 4 dias eu fiquei aqui, sozinha, "trancada no quarto", escrevendo (digitando).

Eu ando com umas ideias vagando aqui no meu cerebro ha uns meses, mas estando em aulas e tenso. Nunca conseguia tempo/nem vontade/ nem inspiracao/nem nada pra escrever.

Mas ai, me vi pensando numas palavras da senhorita Neko sombria : " Eu escrevo porque me faz feliz" (ou algo asim...), ditas numa dessas pms que a gente troca de quando em quando.

Eu fiquei pensando naquilo...

e pensando..

e pensando...

e pensando muito.

E sim, aquilo acabou me trazendo onde estou agora: com mais de 70 drabbles "no bolso".

Sendo que ha nesses, duas colecoes "intermediarias" somente dos meus casais maissssss que maisssss maissss favoritos: Kakasaku e Itasaku.

Bem, eu nao sou muito de gostar do que escrevo. De fato, ate hoje, relendo as coisas que postei (de minha autoria), me vejo pensando _"What the hell!"_

E entao... de algum modo, isso acabou colaborando para "bloquear" o meu cerebro a produzir textos dos personagens que gosto. A produzir qq coisa relacionada a ffnet, de fato.

Hmmm. Mas cara... esses dias... esses dias foram incrivelmente interessantes, pra dizer o minimo. Eu me peguei com uma vontade louca de escrever. Escrever coisas minhas. Expor a forma como vejo meus shippers favoritos...

Entao, ca estou, falando milhares de "coisas que ainda nao estao Online" e com um monte de material que quero muiiiiito postar, mas que pretendo esperar ate janeiro para faze-lo.

E bem, acho que esse monte de "abóboras" foram pra dizer: "Pessoas lindas da tia Hime, vcs vem me visitar quando eu postar meus escritos, nao vem?"

Esse e o convite humilde de uma pessoa louca que nao para de contar os dias ate janeiro!

Eu quero saber de voces se finalmente consegui escrever nessa estrutura (tao, mas taoooo complexa) de forma satisfatoria.

Entao flores, o convite esta feito :)

Eu espero que vcs curtam os escritos que fiz com carinho com as indicacoes que as senhoritas me deram ;D

Bom galera, o papo ta muito bom e coisa e tal, mas caraaaaa, eu falei demais ja ne! *nao me matem* hahahaha

Vou indo, pessoas.

E sim, muito obrigada por estarem por aqui. Sem duvida alguma, a presenca de cada uma das senhoritas me faz querer estar postando cada dia mais e mais e muito mais ;D

Bjitos pra todas.

Hime.


	14. Light

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**luz**

_(o despertar repentino)_

.

É quando ele está jantando com sua família que percebe. Deixa cair seus Hashis em cima da mesa e seu queixo cai um pouco.

Ele está apaixonado por Sakura.

Está apaixonado por Sakura e quer passar o resto de sua vida com ela, quer se casar e começar uma família, quer ver seus filhos se casarem e depois seus netos, ele quer muito que isso aconteça— e tudo isso se resume a uma pessoa: Sakura.

—Neji-nii-san?— Hinata pergunta em plena curiosidade. —Você está bem?

—Estou bem.— diz e quando ele pega seus Hashis novamente e começa a comer, em seu rosto aparece um sorriso.

Sem precisar dizer qulquer coisa, Hinata e Hiashi permanecem completamente confusos a tal.

.

—Você está apaixonado por ela,— diz Shikamaru enquanto jogam shogi. —Então?

—_Então?—_ Neji move seu cavalo. —Isso é realmente uma "situação", espero que esteja ciente disso.

—É mesmo?— O melhor estrategista de Konoha nem sequer parece preocupado com tal.

—Shikamaru, não é todo dia que um homem percebe que está apaixonado.

—O que quer fazer sobre isso, então?

Uma pausa. —Para falar a verdade, ainda não estou certo.

—Exatamente. Então, ao menos que planeje fazer algo sobre isso, toda essa conversa não se trata de algo importante. Realmente, já deveria saber que estava apaixonado por ela desde o início.

—E quanto à Ino? Quando você percebeu?

—De fato, não percebi. Isso só ... me ocorreu um dia desses. Eu sempre soube, mas nunca pensei muito sobre o assunto até então.

A mente de Neji está girando com pensamentos sobre Sakura. —O que você fez na época?

—Nada. Teria sido muito problemático. Cheque.

—Eu me sinto como se precisasse agir logo ...—Ele olha para o tabuleiro por um tempo (muito longo), antes de fazer uma nova jogada. Sua mente não esta exatamente no jogo, apesar de "uma partida" ser a unica forma de chamar Shikamuaru para ter uma conversa como essa.

—Por que não propor casamento, então?

Neji engasga com a própria saliva. —Como?

Shikamaru sorri de canto. —Checkmate.

. . .

.

* * *

_N/T: Nah, cara, esse e um dos que mais gosto (tipo, shikamaru safadinho, ne. Aproveitou o momneto de "fraqueza" do Neji e fez um check nele hhahha)_

_Ai ai_

_O prox shot sera uma gracinha ;)_

_(trago amanha ou sabado :)_

_.._

_Bom flores, eu ainda volto com mais um NejiSaku, OBHandHH e The Window ainda essa semana. No** domingo**, to postando The Window. Entao vou fazer o seguinte: Entro aqui no ffnet, posto a att e aproveito pra **responder todos os contatos** (**pms** e **reviews atrasdos**, ok ;)_

_Assim fica mais facil de organizar a "coisa toda" ;D_

_._

_Lindonas, eu to que e so ansiedade pra janeiro chegar. Caraaaaaaaaaa, alguem me segura pq, tipo, agora ja sao 83! (uh uh!)_

_Os dedinhos da tia hime estao digitando historias que e uma beleza. Ontem, terminei uma fic que considero a minha "menina dos olhos" - evidentemente que e kakasaku, ne *APANHA AO INFINITO*_

_Eu to aflita pra "soltar" online. Acho que no meio de janeiro, ate dia 15 +/-, esta On ;D_

_Ai ai, alguma coisa me diz, la no fundo do meu cerebro *ansioso*, que quem nao gosta de kakasaku, ira gostar. E quem adooooora o shipper, ira ter milhares de desmaios sucessivos hahahah_

_Ahhhhh, eu fiz uma "pesquisa" com uns leitores fora do site. Um povo que nem conhece essa coisa de fanfic e ffnet e tal, e assiste o anime so por gostar de naruto. E obtive uma resposta satisfatoria sobre a fanfic :) - falta saber se vcs vao apreciar tanto quanto eu estou curtindo faze-los :D_

_..._

_Bom lindonas, nos vemos amanha ou sabado e tmb no domingo. _

_Bjitos de monte,_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

**ps: **pms e mais pms se acumularam. Ate meu yahoo tem uns **emails** de coleguinhas aqui do site. Meninas, eu nao to ignorando nao, ok. Logo logo serao respondidos. No máximo ate o domingo. :)

* * *

**pps: Leitora01**: ahhhh sua fofa. *abraca forte* Entao ta certo, qq coisa, estarei nas respostas em qq cpt mesmo :) - O blog ha hime ta online, mas em manutencao (em algo que parece ser eterno ahhaha). Menina, eu sou uma coisa pra fazer esse tipo de coisa. Da pra notar pelo meu perfil ne. Nao tem quase nada sobre mim hahahha (pq, cara, comoassim? risos). Mas eu to pensando em disponibilizar (algum dia proximo?) o "ask me", que eu vi a Pimentinha-Jan fazer e achei um maximo. Muito pratico. Entao, e isso, flor, bjo bjo e vamos que vamos ;)


	15. Sanctuary

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**santuário**

_(ter esperanças com você)_

.

É primavera e as cerejeiras florescem. Um novo período está começando na academia, e Neji sente-se excessivamente nervoso.

—Esse é o plano.— Shikamaru puxa Neji e Lee para mais perto. —Neji vai levar Sakura para um passeio no parque com o cachorro. E param debaixo da cerejeira, e então, Neji propõe casamento, enquanto Lee agita os ramos de flores, fazendo com que as pétalas de cerejeira caiam lentamente sobre vocês. É de grande importância que Lee não seja descoberto. Entendido?

Todos os três acenaram em uníssono, antes de endireitar-se, e partirem para algo que Neji conseirava de igual importância à uma missão rainking S.

.

Neji sempre gostou de andar de mãos dadas com a Sakura—as mãos dela são pequenas em comparação às suas e ele gosta do jeito como parecem encaixar-se perfeitamente sob seu enlace. Mas hoje, ele não pode se concentrar nisso—a caixa de veludo em seu bolso é simplesmente perturbadora demais.

Sakura diz algo sobre Naruto e Sai, mas pára de repente e balança uma mão na frente de seu rosto. —Neji? Você está bem?

—Estou bem.— diz distraidamente, olhando para a árvore de cerejeira em sua frente. Não estava muito longe, mas agora que pensou sobre isso, viu-se duvidando de sua capacidade de propor à ela.

Ela pára de andar, mas ele não percebe até que sente um puxão suave em seu braço. Ele pisca. —Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Isso é o que eu deveria estar perguntando! Você esteve distraído todo esse tempo!— Ela sorri, antes de pressionar a parte de trás de sua mão livre sobre a testa masculina. —Não está com febre, ou qualquer coisa ...— E, de repente, ele sente uma vontade de beijá-la, talvez para mostrar seu apreço por ela (ou talvez apenas porque ela beija muito bem), e então ele o faz, e ela sorri contra a boca do shinobi, seus braços enlançando o pescoço dele.

—Por que a exibição repentina de carinho?— pergunta, brincando. —Isto não parece nada como você.

—Espontaneidade não é uma coisa ruim.— murmura, e ele _quase__—__quase__—__sorri._ Ele gosta do cheiro dela, e da forma como ela sorri, e a maneira como ela o faz sentir.

—Bem, não.— ela ri, se afastando. —É só que ... não é muito o Jeito-Neji-de-Ser.

—Hn.— Ele pega a mão dela novamente e continua o caminho em direção à árvore de cerejeira. E tenta ignorar o _flash_ verde entre os galhos, e pos-se a acariciar as articulações dos dedos femininos com o polegar, algo que percebeu que gostava muito mesmo de fazer.

Quando estão sob a árvore, ele pára de andar e se vira para ela. —Sakura.— Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha em questionamento, e ele está quase certo de ela o havia descoberto; Sakura é uma mulher muito esperta. —Estamos juntos faz um tempo e eu sinto como se viessemos a conhecer um ao outro em um nível muito mais profundo.—Ele está tendo um pouco de dificuldade para respirar e seu coração está batendo tão pouco ( quase nada) muito menos que o normal. E, de repente, seu discurso de proposta de casamento simplesmente apaga de sua mente, ele não consegue se lembrar de nada; mas que droga, e_le havia praticado tanto na frente do espelho! _

Ele está na frente dela, completamente sem palavras. Pétalas de flor de cerejeira começam a cair suavemente ao redor e Sakura começa a esboçar uma expressão confusa. Neji desesperadamente procura em sua mente algo romântico para dizer, mas nada vem à tona, ele não faz o tipo romântico então...

—Eu te acho muito ... bonita.— finalmente consegue dizer.

Ela pisca. —Obrigada. Também te acho muito bonito.— Ele quase pára de respirar completamente a isso, parecendo horrorizado.

—Homens não são _bonitos.__—Rosna._

Ela encolhe os ombros. —Eles podem ser. Bem, é claro, você e suas palavras sinônimas para _bonito,_ mas de todo modo, você é gracioso e elegante, mesmo em batalha, então acho que a palavra mais adequada para você seria _bonito._

—Obrigado— diz, hesitante. E então ele se lembra do anel. —Ah, Sakura, há algo que eu gostaria de perguntar a você—

—Ei! Aquele ali é o Lee-san lá em cima?

Ele empalidece e rapidamente pega o rosto feminno em suas mãos, fazendo-a olhar para si.—Claro que não.— diz apressadamente. —Lee não faria algo tão ridículo como sentar-se em uma árvore de cerejeira e agitar os ramos para as pétalas cairem lentamente sobre nós.— É engraçado como ela é a única pessoa que poderia deixá-lo dessa forma.

Sakura se vira e olha para cima, acenando com a mão. —Oi, Lee-san! O que está fazendo aí?

Há uma longa pausa, antes do companheiro de equipe de Neji responder com entusiasmo.—Olá, Sakura-san! Você esta incrivelmente mais bonita hoje!— As pétalas continuam a cair sobre eles e uma pousa sobre o nariz de Neji. Ele a fita momentaneamente antes de removê-la

—Então, o que estava dizendo mesmo?— Sua atenção está direcionada a ele novamente, e ele limpa a garganta, ainda sem saber o que dizer.

—Sakura, você sempre esteve ao meu lado quando precisei. Seja fisica, mental ou emocionalmente falando. Quando estou com você, sinto como se todos os meus problemas fôssem triviais.— Ela está sorrindo amplamente agora, suas bochechas coram um pouco, e ele não acha que já tenha visto alguém tão bonita quanto ela. —Você é forte, talentosa, inteligente, você é ...—Ele faz uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa. Não há realmente nada que possa descrever Sakura. —Você é o meu santuário.

É então que ela joga os braços em volta dele e ambos tombam ao chão em um abraço de urso. —Você é tão fofo.— diz ela em seu cabelo.

_Fofo_ não era exatamente o que ele esperava ouvir, mas isso não importa agora. Ela se desembaraça dele antes de sentar-se, parecendo tão pueril, com as pernas esparramadas ao chão e aquele jeito que parece estar cantarolando a todo momento. Ele planeja ajoelhar agora, mas de repente, ambos são interrompidos por Kiba, que está segurando seu cachorro nos braços.

—Realmente sinto muito por estragar o momento de vocês.— diz às pressas.—mas Sakura, acho que há algo errado com Akamaru, será que pode me ajudar?

Então Neji se vê correndo para o hospital com Sakura, Kiba e seu cão, em vez de estar propondo casamento ao amor de sua vida.

E com isso, ele considera esta missão ranking S um completo fracasso.

* * *

. . .

_Ah galera, vai me dizer que isso nao foi mega kawaii?_

_Nahhhh, neji e tudo de melhor, ne :D_

_Pena que akamaru resolveu ficar doente justamente no momento crucial!_

_.._

_Bom, flores, eu pus quase todos os contatos em dia ontem (faltam apenas os das 3 ultimas postagens - eu acho - devo faze-los em breve tmb ;)_

_Meninas, hoje ainda termos Metamorfose e amanha Skin&Bones._

_Essa semana tmb termos Kakasaku (e sasusaku? - se der tempo, sim ;D)_

_Deixo bjitos pra todas,_

_Hime._


	16. Fragment

_**Dados:**_

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 **shots por semana (em nome de Kami-sama!)  
_

_Versão original em 5 shots/ Versão em Português em 25 drabbles (100% completa)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para naomi-flor  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**Ficção, fragmento**

_(isso é realmente tudo o que pode ser?)_

.

É uma tarde quente de outono e Neji ainda não encontrou a coragem de propor casamento.

Com o que aconteceu da última vez, decidiu que precisava de algo muito maior, muito mais _elaborado _para propor à Sakura, algo muito mais especial, algo semelhante, mas não tão ridículo como a proposta de Lee para Tenten.

E foi naquele dia fatídico de primavera que Neji começou a planejar.

Ele e Sakura acabaram de entregar seu relatório de missão à Hokage e estavam retornando para suas respectivas casas para tomar um bom banho antes de voltarem a se encontrar novamente para almoçar com alguns amigos. Nenhum deles está ferido, mas estão sujos e cansados e a última coisa que ele quer é outro cabelo branco pelo _estresse_ de estar sujo e cansado.

(Ele não encontrou mais cabelos brancos desde aquele incidente, felizmente.)

* * *

O apartamento de Sakura é o mais próximo, então ele a a leva em casa antes de patir para o seu próprio apartamento. No entanto, quando chega à porta dela, percebe que Sakura não entra, ela leva à mãos atrás das costas e remexe desconfortavelmente os pés.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?— pergunta, a parte de trás de sua mão imediatamente pousa sobre a testa feminina. —Não pegou um resfriado com a tempestade da noite passada, não é?

Ela ri. —Não, estou bem. Na verdade, hum ... bem. Sabe...— E começa a brincar com o proprio cabelo, um evidente sinal de que ela se sente, de alguma forma, desconfortável. —Já estamos saindo faz um tempo ... quanto tempo faz? Dois anos e meio?

—Quase três.— esclarece ele.

—Certo. Quase três. E tipo... parece que você me conhece até mesmo quando eu mesma penso que não me conheço, sabe? E eu realmente acho que te conheço muito bem, porque, bem ... sabe, Neji ...— Ele tem uma suspeita de que ela está confessando seu amor'; ela nunca o disse tal formalmente e ele se sente um pouco satisfeito consigo mesmo no momento. Ele está cansado e sua pele ápera com suor e sujeira, mas ainda assim, satisfeito. —Hum ... você quer se casar comigo?

Silêncio.

—Como?

—... Uau, essa é a resposta mais _não_-inteligente que já ouvi você dizer. Oh, espere! Não tenho um anel, mas _eu_ tenho uma coisa! Só um segundo!—Ela se vira e corre para dentro do apartamento, e em poucos segundos, volta com uma caixa nas mãos. Antes que ele possa aceitá-la, Sakura cai sobre um joelho. —Hyuuga Neji, você quer se casar comigo?

* * *

Isso _não_ pode estar acontecendo.

Ele olha em volta desesperadamente para ver se alguém está vendo isso—

Ela abre a caixa e ele apenas consegue olhar para ela. É uma kunai. Mais que isso, quase se parece com uma kunai normal, mas logo em seguida Neji percebe que há palavras gravadas sobre a lâmina.

_ banhos, boxers de seda e os cabelos brancos._ _  
Para sempre._

E ele realmente sente como se uma lágrima visse se formar no canto de seus olhos.

Lágrimas ... de _humilhação,_ isso que é.

Sua namorada _não pode_ —não vai—_ser aquela_ a propor casamento a ele. Ele não vai aceitar isso. Absolutamente não. Inaceitável.

* * *

—Isso é um absurdo.— diz ele de forma breve, soando muito mais irritado do que havia pretendido. Os olhos de Sakura arregalam uma fração e ela parece ter ficado um tanto decepcionada; e conhecendo como o conhecia, sabia que ele não aceitaria ser aquele a aceitar uma porposta de casamento!

—Oh.— Ela se levanta, ainda fitando os próprios pés. —Desculpe. Imaginei que eu ... fiz a proposta cedo demais. —E ele fica praticamente boquiaberto. Será que ela estava planejando isso desde o início? Ele deu a ela a impressão de que _ela_ usava as calças neste relacionamento? (Bem, na verdade, às vezes era assim mesmo, mas todos concordam com Neji quando ele diz que ela é uma mulher assustadora quando quer ser. Uma mulher _muito_ assustadora.) —Eu suponho que você não vai querer a kunai ...

—Vou ficar a kunai.— diz ele, puxando-a do enlace de Sakura. —Mas só se você ficar o anel.— Ela pisca e o fita nos olhos, vendo-o em seguida tirar uma caixinha de dentro do bolso, abri-la e entregar a si.

Sakura abre um sorriso. —Eu vou ficar com o anel.

Ele o desliza sobre o dedo feminino e tudo parece ficar bem novamente.

. . .

* * *

_Nahhhh galerinha, esses dois sao que sao ne! heheh_

_E entao esta ai, o pedido de casamento fianlmente saiu ;D_

_.._

_Bom bonitonas, eu to com a minha net horrivel (produto da droga das chuvas de verao e da pessima infra-estrutura dessa empresa de telefonia D; - ai cara, chega verao e isso, eu nao consigo sequer trabalhar em casa direito!)_

_Entao, nao sei se vai rolar responder todos os contatos ainda hoje (ja adiantei alguns, mas ainda faltam outros - gomen - logo ponho em dia)_

_Agora vou postar o final de S&B,_

_Deixo bjitos e logo logo tem kakasaku ;D_

_Hime._


	17. Royalty

_**Dados:**_

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 **shots por semana (em nome de Kami-sama!)  
_

_Versão original em 5 shots/ Versão em Português em 25 drabbles (100% completa)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para naomi-flor  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**realeza**

_(sufocada em luxo)_

.

O casamento é grandioso. O misto de cores é de um alabastro e lavanda, algo que ele e Sakura discutiram várias vezes antes de chegar a um acordo. Lee posara de padrinho orgulhoso, chorando suas alegrias primaveris e Ino provavelmente e a dama de horna mais bonita que já viu, mas, claro, nada comparado a uma noiva corando.

Hoje, Neji considera ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Quando a cerimônia se findou e eles partiram para fora do templo para tirar fotos, ele se ve cercado de pessoas e incapaz de falar com Sakura. Ela parece bastante bem, cercada por suas amigas e sorrindo muito mais brilhantemente do que já vira, e ele sorri, sentindo orgulho pelo fato dele ser a razão pela qual ela esta tão feliz.

O retorno ao composto Hyuuga naquela noite foi bastante breve, uma simples visita a sua família antes de passar a noite na casa de Sakura. (Tinham mais privacidade lá.) Eles recebem vários desejos de boa sorte e Hiashi ainda os indaga sobre seus planos para os futuros herdeiros Hyuuga. Sakura se ve balbuciando a isso, então Neji faz um favor a ela dizendo-lhe que eles planejavam ter filhos um dia (não que já tivessesm discutido o asunto ou algo assim, mas estão casados agora e vão ter que fazer concessões, mesmo que seja uma criança ou duas).

- Você está disposto a formar uma família? - Sakura pergunta ao andar lentamente de maos dadas ate seu apartamento.

- Eu sempre quis formar uma família. - Corrige. - Apenas nunca enfatizei o fato temendo assustá-la.

- Eu pensei que ja tivesse percebido que, de nós dois, você é sempre o único que se assusta mais. - Ela ri e ele luta contra o impulso de revirar os olhos. - Quero dizer, boxer de seda-

- Eu pensei que tivessemos concordado que esse assunto nunca mais seria mencionado novamente. - Soa rispido.

- Certo, certo. Desculpe, _Neji-kun. -_ E o beija na bochecha e continuam o caminho de maos dadas.

Ele fita o céu e se pergunta como o destino lhe fora tao deneroso dando-lhe uma esposa tão boa e ao mesmo tempo tao forte como ela.

.

- Ok, agora, sente-se na cama. - Ela poe as mãos nos quadris.

Ele sorri. - Em vez de ser sutil, poderia apenas dizer que quer ficar _por cima_ hoje a noit-

- Não, sério, estou preocupada com sua saúde. Sente-se na cama. - Ele se senta.

- Eu não estou me sentindo particularmente ma-

- Não é isso. - diz ela, interrompendo-o novamente. Ele franze a testa. Não gosta de ser cortado. - Só ... sente-se. Talvez seja necessário por um travesseiro macio por baixo de suas costas. - Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha em questionamento, ela parece nervosa novamente ao propor tal.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - pergunta o moco, preocupado.

Sakura pega suas mãos. - Bem, sabe, Neji...hum, bem ... eu poderia estar... sabe ... talvez ... grávida.

Neji entao deduz que sua esposa é uma mulher muito inteligente, porque, no mínimo, leva-lo ate a cama foi uma coisa muito eficaz. Assim seu desmaio nao lhe causaria quaisquer lesoes quando acordasse no dia seguinte.

. . .

* * *

. . .

_Ah cara, so a Sakura mesmo pra ja estar gravida do Hyuuga!_

_Deuuuuuussssss, imagina a crianca fofa que esses dois terao. Muitoooo kwaii, com certeza :)_

_Bonecas, devo estar postando mais dois cpts ainda essa semana (talvez os dois ultimos do mes)_

_E depois voltamos na primeira ou segunda semana de janeiro ;D_

_Bjitos pra todas, arigatou pelos coments (ja consegui colocar os contatos em dia ;D)_

_Hime._

* * *

**ps:** hoje tem the window e uma fic nova Kakasaku. M-rated. Bem legal ;D


	18. Breath

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**Respiração cachorrinho***

_(o único som no mundo)_

.

—Neji?

—Sakura? Você disse que não gostava de usar o telefone, tem alguma coisa errada? É o bebê vindo mais cedo?

—Não! Na verdade, essas coisas são "a coisa do momento", então resolvi que iria experimentar e também não queria realmente "quicar" todo o caminho até seu apartamento só pra conversar. Não estou interrompendo nada, estou? Vocês não estão tendo uma dessas convrsas de homem, certo?

—Não... Lee está fazendo um chá agora.

—Ah. Ok. Então, estava pensando em que nome devemos dar ao nosso filho.

—Eu pensei que tivesse concordado com Hizashi.

—Mas e se for uma menina? É uma menina, Neji. Posso _sentir_. Agora pouco, o bebe acabou de chutar e foi um chute tão suave. Então, e se for uma menina, como vamos chamá-la?

—Você pode decidir, afinal, fui eu quem escolheu o nome do menino.

—Ah, você é tão fofo! Vamos chamá-lo de... Dango!

—...

—... Neji? Você acabou de engasgar aí?

—... Asdfghjkl

—Estava apenas brincando, sabe. Pensei em Shizuka, ela parece ser do tipo quieta. Seria bom se fosse uma menina calminha, não acha? Acho que sou barulhenta o suficiente por nós duas.

—Somos um casal discreto, Sakura.

—_Você é_ discreto. Às vezes. Vamos ser honestos, eu venho de uma família civil, não fui criada especialmente como você. Viu os olhares dos meus pais quando perceberam que todos na sua família não têm _pupilas?_

—O Byakugan é uma das melhores técnicas de doujutsu que existe em Konoha—

—Sim, sim, não banque o mesquinho comigo. Oh-tenho que ir! Vou buscar meu ultra-som com a Tsunade-shishou. Pense no assunto, minha barriga anda doendo um pouco ultimamente ...

—Doendo? Por que não me contou antes?

—Bem, de qualquer maneira, te vejo mais tarde! Te amo!

—Sakura? Certifique-se de ter um check up com a Hokage-sama e a qualquer sinal de contrações, me—

—Sabe, acho que preciso ter umas contrações de alarme falso qualquer dia desses, só pra te ver pirar.

—... Faça o check up, Sakura, basta fazer isso.

—Oh, Oh, acho que está começando agora—

—... Não se mexa! Estarei chegando aí imediatamente—

—Brincadeira! Bye, querido marido!

_Clique._

—Sakura? Então, você está bem? Sakura? _Sakura?!_

. . . .

* * *

Galerinha, olha so o que temos aqui :D

Tipo, um papai neji muito dedicado e uma mamae Sakura muito malvada hahaha

Curtiram?

:)

...

Bonecas, eu vou me desculpar por nao ter respondido os reviews anteriores (e que resolvi postar mais um cpt logo :)

E tambem por nao por as pms recentes em dia (minha internet acaba de voltar - com essas chuvas, quase todos os dias fico cerca de 3 horas sem net D; - A "Oi" diz que sao "dificuldades tecnicas provindas do verao") Ne, so chorando mesmo!

..

Bom, meninas, apesar disso tenho duas boas noticias que talvez agrade algumas de vcs:

1) Propostas Indecentes ira voltar ;D

2) Eu consegui** terminar** o cpt **13 de feeling you.**.. (yeah! vcs terao att ainda essa semana - viu so, hime nao e tao malvada assim *APANHA* hahaha)

...

Bom flores, vejo as senhoritas nos contatos super em breve (e gomen pela demora)

Bjitos de monte,

volto na quarta ou quinta-feira com att finais de 2012 (nejisaku/kakasaku/sasusaku)

Hime :D

* * *

**ps:**

Quando eu vier, posto todas as att de uma so vez, ok. Devem ser cerca de 3 ou 5 shots de fics variadas - Depois volto em 2013 ;D

* * *

**pps:**

Cara, eu to muito, mas MUITO feliz pelos comentarios das senhoritas. Serio, kakasaku tem sido super bem recebido. Isso tem me dado um animo tao grande pra traduzir e escrever... Muito obrigada, meninas. Mesmo :D


	19. Create

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

**Tradutora:** _K Hime_

* * *

**criar**

_(qualquer um pode destruir, mas criar é muito mais difícil)_

.

Uchiha Itachi estava morto ha exatamente uma semana antes do primeiro filho de Neji nascer, mas é claro que ele não sabe disso ainda.

A Akatsuki começou a se mover novamente e Tsunade enviara sua melhor equipe shinobi uma semana após a notícia ter se espalhado; Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, e Naruto - e o loiro somente o conseguiu porque insistira demais com a baa-chan.

Quando Neji da um beijo de adeus em Sakura, a kunoichi se vira chateada por ter de ficar em casa, no entanto, viu-o com um sorriso nos labios.

- É melhor você voltar em seguranca, porque eu juro por Deus, se nosso filho nascer sem pai, vou me casar com um civil!

- É claro. - Ele a beija e desaparece em seguida.

.

Ja era cerca de duas horas após incio da missão quando Kakashi sinaliza para eles pararem. - Alguém está nos seguindo.

Neji imediatamente ativa o Byakugan. - É Aburame Shino. - Esperam, e depois de alguns minutos, seu companheiro shinobi os alcança.

- Neji. - E acena com a cabeça em saudação. - Hokage-sama ordenou que que eu tomasse seu lugar nesta missão; Sakura já começou a ter contrações. - Neji ficara tao suspreso que seu Byakugan desativa imdediatamente e ele quase cai do galho da arvore onde jazia no momento.

- Parabéns, cara! - Naruto ri, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

Shikamaru sorri e Neji sente-se eternamente grato a este homem, porque sem ele, nunca estaria onde ele está agora. - Você deve ir.

Um pequeno sorriso e muito sincero involuntariamente toma caminho em seus lábios. - Deixo tudo em suas maos, - diz a Shino, antes de partir a toda velocidade de volta a Konoha.

De volta para casa e diretamente para os braços dela.

.

É um menino.

Ele se abstém de dizer a Sakura "_eu te disse",_ mas realmente, ele disse isso a ela. É claro que era um menino - seu palpite era o de que seria um menino.

Sakura está dormindo profundamente na cama do hospital, então ele leva o _bebê - seu bebê_ - nos braços para coloca-lo no berço. Acariacia os cabelinhos macios e escuros em sua cabecinha, e, ao embala-lo na manta, ele boceja um pouco antes de aconchegar-se no peito do pai. Choraria de felicidade, se isso não fosse tão vergonhoso.

Ele é tão delicado e perfeito, e alem de seu casamento, Neji pensa, hoje é o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

- Mm? Neji? - Sakura se espreguica e se vira para lhe fitar. - Por que está aqui?

- Onde mais poderia estar quando o nosso filho está nascendo? - pergunta baixinho. É uma pena que não seja capaz de participar da missão que certamente lhe parecia muito interessante, mas estar aqui era algo muito melhor. Ele se inclina e beija a testa feminina. - Conheca Hyuuga Hizashi.

O sorriso feminino é suave. - Acabou sendo um menino, ne? Eu meio que adormeci logo depois que ele saiu.

- O próximo será uma menina. - promete.

Ela ri, parecendo cansada. - O próximo? Eu tenho que passar por tudo isso de _novo? -_ Ele franze a testa quando ela se espreguica novamente e, desta vez, estremece. - Ow. Ta doendo...

Sequer tinha nocao de quanta dor sua esposa deve ter tido durante o parto, para algo tão grande quanto seu filho sair de algo tão pequeno quanto, bem, _isso._ Então, apenas sorri suavemente e coloca Hizashi nos braços da mae. - Eu vou pegar um pouco de água pra você.

- Isso seria bom. Obrigada.

E quando volta para o quarto com um copo de água na mão, vê Sakura acariciando a cabeça do filho, murmurando-lhe suavemente "Você é a coisa mais fofa do mundo, sabia? Seu pai até mesmo sorri e isso tudo e por sua causa!"

E, surpreendentemente, ele _está_ sorrindo, amplamente e de todo coração, e quando sua esposa o fita, pisca em surpresa, e então:

- Neji ... você tem covinhas?

.

O dia em que o primeiro filho de Neji nasce é o mesmo dia em que Uchiha Sasuke esta de volta em Konoha, como um homem livre.

... mas é claro que ele não sabe disso.

Ainda.

. . .

* * *

**N/T:**

_Certo bonecas, viram so, as coisas prometem ficar mais tensas agora?_

_Ui ui, Sasuke esta de volta... isso e algo a se levar em consideracao..._

_Mas entao, vcs curtiram o cpt?_

_Nha, Neji fica taoooo kawaii sorrindo. Deus, precisou o filho nascer pra isso acontecer (mas tudo bem, ne heheh)_

_Ok, flores, e isso ai ;D_

_Amanha (no max sabado) eu volto com as ultimas postagens do ano :)_

_Deixo bjitos,_

_Hime :)_

* * *

**ps:**

certo. Eu acho que fui a ultima a saber do "destino cruel" que o Kishi deu pro Neji. Serio. Sera que esse homem nao para de matar os personagens "mais mais" de Naruto?

Cara, qq dia ele mata o shika!

(E o kakashi - novamente)


	20. Late

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

**Tradutora:** _K Hime_

* * *

.

**tarde**

_(perdeu a melhor parte)_

.

Tanto Neji e quanto Sakura tiraram um tempo de licença para cuidar de seu filho recém-nascido.

Passam a maior parte de seus dias de folga dentro do complexo Hyuuga, Sakura havia se mudado para lá permanentemente, e quando Hizashi já está com quase três meses de idade, eles começam a confiar um pouco mais em seus amigos (porque Neji poibira Naruto de ficar a criança sozinho) para tomar conta dele por algumas horas, como babysitter , e assim seus pais poderem sair para treinar.

(Sakura afirma que está perdendo a pratica depois de não poder treinar durante a gravidez.)

Eles estão sentados contra sua árvore favorita, completamente em silêncio, apenas descansando e ouvindo o chilrear dos pássaros. Neji gosta do som do canto dos pássaros. E, em seguida...

—Sasuke?— Ele endurece quando o nome parte dos lábios feminos, apesar de Sakura ser casada consigo e ele ter tido um filho com ela, ainda se sente inseguro quando o Uchiha está por perto. Ele foi o primeiro amor de Sakura, tudo o que havia lhe inspirado a se trornar mais forte e se ele não tomasse cuidado, poderia simplesmente perder o amor de sua vida para aquel—

—Sakura.— Sasuke cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça simples. —Hyuuga.

E Neji tenta não estreitar os olhos. —Sasuke.— Ele e Sakura se levantam de seu lugar confortável na grama para cumprimenta-lo corretamente. —O que o traz aqui?

— Acabo de almoçar com Naruto e os outros, e eles trouxeram Hizashi junto. — Neji se irritou com o fato de que com tão pouca idade seu filho já estava sendo exposto aos aromas tóxicos de ramen. —Eu percebi que não havia felicitado vocês dois ainda.— Disse sem rodeios.

—Oh, não se preocupe com isso. — Sakura responde, rindo. E parece um pouco nervosa. —Estes últimos meses devem ter sido agitados pra você, com a liberdade condicional e esse tipo de coisa e tudo mais—

—Parabéns pelo casamento.— Sasuke inclina levemente a cabeça .—Embora eu o tenha dito um pouco tarde demais.

—Está tudo bem.— Sua esposa sorri. —Isso significa muito pra nós.

Para _ela,_ Neji pensa consigo mesmo. Isso significa muito para _ela._

—Com essa minha liberdade condicional... —Sasuke diz, endireitando-se um pouco.— gostaria de pedir-lhe um favor, Hyuuga? Podemos treinar juntos? Ficarei fora de forma do contrário.

O olhar que sua esposa acaba de enviar-lhe diz que ele não tem escolha a não ser aceitar. —É claro. Sakura, por que não vai ver como está Hizashi? Quero saber exatamente quanto ramen ele comeu—

—Não seja bobo.— Ela ri e beija-lhe o rosto. —Ele só tem três meses, Neji. Nem sequer tem _dentes_ ainda. Vou sentar e assistir vocês dois.

_Perfeito._ Ele simplesmente não pode dar uma surra no Uchiha agora, tudo porque sua mulher iria estar olhando.

* * *

Eles acabam teinando serio, porém Neji decide não se segurar mais quando Sasuke lhe envia a maior bola de fogo que já viu na vida, queimando as árvores ao redor e _Oh meu Deus , ele não pretendia queimar Sakura junto, certo?_

É então Neji se dá conta de que não é Sakura que possui um pesar em relação a Sasuke, mas sim ele o possui em relação à ela.

—Não se atreva a tirá-la de mim.— sibila enquanto, rapidamente, e de forma efetiva, retira tenketsu após tenketsu.

—Por que eu faria uma coisa tão vergonhosa como essa?—o Uchiha pergunta, mas há algo na voz dele que Neji não gosta; da maneira como ele responde, aquilo quase soou como um convite para mostrar-lhe o que faria se ele assim o fizesse. Dar-lhe uma boa surra, se pudesse.

E assim ele luta contra um pouco mais a sério. E a cada provocação lançada, a luta fica cada vez mais séria.

E logo, se vê lutando muito, _muito_ a sério.

* * *

.

* * *

— Nossa, por que todos os homens levavam tudo tão a sério, hein? — Neji encontra-se sendo curado de um ombro fraturado.

— Sasuke é um adversário à altura.

—Hn.— E pode sentir o sorriso de canto sob aquela resposta monossilábica do Uchiha e Neji tenta esconder a carranca que lentamente quer vir a se formar em seu rosto. Mas se o fizesse, Sakura ficaria chateada consigo.

Quando seu ombro se encontra completamente curada, ela rapidamente o beija no rosto antes de passar para Sasuke. —Neji, você suprimiu _todos_ os tenketsu dele?

—Tempos desesperados requer medidas desesperadas.

—Mm ... bem, Sasuke, eu não posso fazer muito sobre isso. Eles vão reabrir novamente com o tempo. Deixe-me ver sua cabeça, que pancada horrivel você levou aí.— E enquanto ela o trata, um silêncio completo se faz no local, apenas sendo interrompido pelos suspiros de Neji, que se pergunta se esta é a forma como sua vida será a partir de agora, rivalizando eternamente com Uchiha Sasuke sobre sua _esposa._

Que homem patético ele é. De fato. Sentir-se inseguro na presença de um simples homem.

—Ah, a propósito, _Sasuke-kun,__—_ cantarola a kunoichi com uma voz doce.—se ameaçar meu marido novamente sobre tentar me ter de volta, serei eu quem lhe darei socos muito, _muito_ fortes. E prometo que não é com chakra que irei cuidar de seus ferimentos depois.

E com isso, Neji se sente satisfeito.

. . .

* * *

N/T:

_Ahhhhhh galera, fala pra mim, gostaram?!_

_Cara, viram so, todo mundo pensando que o sasuke iria "se dar bem" com a saku-chan e o neji-fofo iria se dar muito mal... _

_hmmmm, as coisas foram bem diferentes que isso ne ;D_

_._

_Bom lindonas,** amanha** devo postar uma one ou a continuacao de HTPBIO e no sabado teremos OBHandHH (um cpt muito kawaii :))_

_._

_Agora, flores, deixo bjitos,_

_Hime._


	21. Morning

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**manhã**

_(até mesmo a mais profunda noite tende a dar lugar a ela)_

.

Ao longo dos anos que Neji passara ao lado de Sakura, o moço aprendera várias coisas.

1. As mulheres _podem_ sim sobrepor-se aos homens. Às vezes. (Ele nunca acreditou nisso até que ela lhe deu um soco, sim, lhe deu um _soco_ e lhe quebrou o nariz. Então, o Hyuuga nunca mais questionou sua força novamente. Na verdade, a partir de então, ele realmente passou até mesmo a invejá-la.)

2. Não, ela não está começando a odiar a teimosia de Sasuke em sua recusa a pedir desculpas e ela não quer socá-lo na primeira oportunidade que tiver e _por que diabos está perguntando isso mesmo, hein?_

3. O rosa é uma cor bastante calmante, mas que nem sempre significa delicadeza ou pureza. (Oh, pureza? Definitivamente não.)

4. Estar por baixo durante a relação sexual não sempre é uma coisa _ruim_ (e nunca deveria ser, se a relação sexual é com _ele)._ Normalmente, ele tenta ficar em cima, mas de repente percebe que está deitado de costas com ela fazendo todo o trabalho e isso é realmente bastante agradável. (Sakura sabe como usar seu chakra _muito_ bem.)

5. —Neji, _querido,_ você sabe que eu te amo, mas bater no Naruto e deixa-lo a beira da morte e ter de me fazer traze-lo de volta, não é nada bom. Bem, amor, se fizer isso mais uma vez e me deixar aqui morrendo de angustia pelo meu melhor amigo, eu terei de fazer o mesmo com você. E deixa-lo no hospital, completamente à merce dos cuidados de Lee e Gai-sensei por pelo menos um _mês._ Entendeu? —Ao que ele engoliu em seco e murmurou. —É claro, Sakura.

6. Branco e alabastro _são_ diferentes.

7. —Mulher, já tive o suficiente desse seu desejo por biscoito, gelo e leite com chocolate!

—Diga isso pra mim quando tiver com os tornozelos inchados e não poder sair em uma única missão durante nove meses consecutivos e ter que parir um _bebê_ enorme pela sua vagina em nada menos que em algumas semanas, seu _idiota_ insensível!

8. Apesar de tudo, ela está sempre ali, e sempre esta_rá_ —e não importa quantos pesadelos tiver, tudo logo irá desaparecer quando ele acordar e vê-la respirar suavemente durante seu sono tranquilo ao seu lado.

9. Sob nenhuma circunstância Neji pode falar mal de Uchiha Sasuke. (O infeliz traidor que a deixou inconsciente num _banco— ainda assim,_ ela ainda o preza muito, muito mesmo.)

10. Ela está _sempre_ certa. Sempre.

* * *

N/T:

_Cara, se todos os homens fossem espertos como Neji..._

_Hmmmm, nos mulheres estariamos muito bem, certo? ;D_

_._

_Bom lindonas, devo dizer que fiz uma "leve confusao" aqui com minha "agenda de posts". (Bem, eu confundi quinta com sexta e to levando a vida com "dias trocados" - ate ontem, e claro, quando quase paguei uma conta atrasada! Serio. Ferias. Me deixando "fora do ar" :D)_

_.._

_Personas, essa semana teremos: _

_**Propostas Indecentes, BTS, ABCnejisaku, HPTBIO e My pretend Boyfriend **:)_

_E, la nas Tradupontocom teremos mais um cpt de** Fangirling** (eu sei, a culpa e minha pelo imensoooo atraso! gomen...)_

_No mais, deixo um bjito e vamos que vamos :))_

* * *

_ps:_

_- To colocando "contatos" em dia;_

_- Se tudo der certinho, posto mais um att Naruto ainda hoje. :)_


	22. Ink

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**tinta**

_(palavras escritas no meu coração)_

.

Apesar da promessa de Neji, seu segundo filho também foi um menino.

Sakura ficou um pouco frustrada e se recusou a fazer sexo consigo pelas próximas duas semanas e também deixou de cuidar de seus dois filhos, deixando tudo nas mãos dele.

Essa foi uma fase realmente muito difícil. Ele procurou ajuda de Hinata, para bancar a babá.

Finalmente, quando Hizashi está com sete anos e Mamoru, seu segundo filho, com quatro, Sakura dá à luz a seu terceiro filho, que sim, é uma menina. A kunoichi fica em êxtase e jura nunca mais ter filhos novamente.

Neji concorda plenamente, pois três crianças são mais que suficiente para levar adiante as técnicas do clã Hyuuga.

* * *

Não consegue ainda explicar em palavras para si mesmo como ama Sakura e sua família, quando Shizuka, sua filha, está dormindo no berço e Hizashi e Mamoru, aninhando-se com a mãe na cama.

Esse tipo paz e contentamento o moço nunca sentira antes.

Ouvir as respirações suaves de sua família lhe dá uma satisfação e mostra que ele, finalmente, _finalmente_ fez algo certo na vida.

* * *

Quando Shizuka está com três anos e chorando porque perdeu seu cobertor favorito azul, Neji está com seus filhos de pé em frente de si.

—Shizuka é uma menina.— passa-lhes um sermão— e não é fisicamente capaz de cuidar de si mesma como vocês dois já são. Agora, vamos procurar o cobertor dela. Entenderam?

Os dois meninos, acenam com a cabeça, ansiosos para agradar o pai, e imediatamente se esforçam em procurar em direções diferentes, cada centimetro da casa, em busca do cobertor favorito de sua irmã.

Determinado, Neji faz caminho ao jardim, na esperança de encontrá-lo lá.

Assim que Mamoru desaparece pela casa, Sakura aparece bem na frente de Neji, cruzando os braços. —Planejando uma _expedição_?

—Missão "Encontre e resgate o lençol de Shizuka".— confirma.

Ela suspira. —O coloquei pra lavar. Você _sabe_ como essa coisa estava suja, né? Ela leva aquilo pra_ todos os lugares!—_Neji pisca e relaxa um pouco.—Ela está dormindo agora, portanto o cobertor deve estar seco assim que acordar.

—Isso é bom.—diz, aliviado.

Ela o beija suavemente. —Devo chamar os meninos de volta?

E o shinobi considera tal pensamento por um momento. —Eles precisam de treinamento.

—Que pai rigoroso.

Estuda sua mulher e se pergunta quando se tornara tão acostumado a esse estilo de vida.

* * *

Em um quarto do outro lado do jardim, ouve Naruto gritar indignado, ele e Hinata se casaram no último outono. E para sua surpresa, Sasuke está cortejando Hyuuga Hanabi.

Ele não tem certeza como se sente sobre ter esses dois shinobi mais estúpidos da face da Terra como parte da família, mas isso deixa Sakura feliz, então, consequentemente, também o deixa feliz.

—O que foi?— pisca, saindo de seu devaneio quando Sakura balança a mão no ar em sua frente.

Ele balança a cabeça. —Nada.

_Eu te amo, é só._

Mas nunca tivera a coragem de dizê-lo e não acha que um dia será.

Mas talvez isso seja o suficiente, porque, quando coloca o braço ao redor dos ombros feminos, ela suspira, inclinando-se contra si, então ele tem certeza que ela já sabe.

Ela sempre soube.

E isso é o suficiente.

* * *

N/T:

_Ah cara, esses dois sao fofura pura. Fala serio ;D_

_Gostaram?_

.

_Naruhina e Sasuhanabi? (Bem, esse ultimo com certeza era inesperado! *apanha*)_

_Ok flores, hoje ainda teremos mais de Naruto. Um pouquinho mais de Propostas Indecentes pra gente ;D_

_Bjitos e nos vemos ;DD_


	23. Passion

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**paixão**

_(procurando por você durante o crepúsculo)_

.

Neji e Sakura estão em uma missão, seus filhos sob os cuidados de Hiashi e outros membros do clã Hyuuga.

- Faz tempo desde a ultima vez que viajo desse jeito, - Sakura suspira tristemente. - Mesmo que não seja o ideal no momento, realmente sinto falta dessas coisas.- E ele concorda - apesar de algumas missoes oferrecerem grande risco de vida, ainda assim não conseguiria descrever a alegria de sair bem sucedido. Ele não poderia descrever a satisfação de matar um inimigo.

Como não poderia descrever a decepção de matar alguém inocente.

Tudo isso vinha no pacote, mas Neji não o teria de outra maneira.

Esta é uma missão ranking C, onde estariam recolhendo ervas que só crescem numa terra fria do País da Terra; Sakura esta fazendo o trabalho praticamente sozinha, mais por uma questão de segurança, pois os ninjas da Pedra nunca foram conhecidos por sua gentileza; Neji esta apenas acompando-a.

E quao sortudo ele é por poder faze-lo, porque quase imediatamente depois de cruzar a fronteira, eles estavam cercados por ANBU da Pedra.

- Informe suas intenções aqui. - um deles exigiu quando vislumbram a Hitai-ate de Konoha.

- Recolher uma erva que so cresce em seu país, - responde Sakura, inconscientemente notando quao grande o outro shinobi era. Sua cabeca apenas chegava ao queixo dele, mas não havia um pingo de dúvida que Neji sabia que ainda assim Sakura seria uma oponente a altura do homem.

- Ahm? E quem te mandou? - O ninja da Pedra perguntou sob a máscara e Neji cerou os punhos.

- Tsunade-sama, a atual Hokage de Konoha.

O homem olha para seus companheiros. - Nao ouvimos nada sobre isso, certo? - Eles balançam a cabeça em concordancia.

Sakura franziu o cennho. - Isto não é uma questão significativa o suficiente para informar o Tsuchikage! - Neji aproximou-se dela, apenas no caso de algo acontecer.

- Oh? Bem, sem ordens, não podemos deixar você entrar-

Sua esposa envia-lhe uma carranca feia. Neji sabe que Sakura é extremamente protetora e sensível sobre sua posição como medica, e por muito menos que isso ela ja estaria demolindo a maior parte do cenario a sua volta. - Não há nenhuma lei que diz que shinobi não podem passar livremente pelas fronteiras para coletar ervas medicinais.

- Você está dizendo que pretende lutar contra nós?

- Você _sabe_ quem eu sou, coleguinha? - Sakura ajeitou as luvas pretas. - Eu sou Haruno Sakura, aprendiz de Tsunade-Hime. Eu sou a primeira pessoa a matar um membro Akatsuki e que _viveu para contar a historia. -_ O shinobi a fitou, dessa vez, um pouco intimidado, mas ainda não desistira. - Q_uer_ que eu faça uma demonstracao? Porque juro por Deus que vou, se você não me deixar passar-

Um dos shinobi da Pedra, sem honra suficiente, atacaou-a por trás, mas Neji estava com seu Byakugan ativado e facilmente o interceptou.

E entao a luta comecou.

* * *

.

* * *

Neji a perde de vista por alguns poucos minutos.

Seu Byakugan não consegue diferencia-la entre as outras presencas de chakra. Ele está ocupado com sua própria luta contra um ANBU - um adversário nada facil. Mas quando tudo finalmente se acalmara, ele a vê, vinte metros de distância de si ou algo assim, um pouco cambaleante, ofegante.

- Eu tentei não matá-los, - diz ela, sorrindo timidamente. Ele quase ri, mas então a ve desmaiar.

- Só um pouco de exaustão, - explica ela, quando ele a pega nos braços. - Eu tive que curar meu fígado durante a luta. Bem, eles são ANBU por uma razão.

Ele apenas balança a cabeça. - O que eu faco com você?

- Mm. - Ela fecha os olhos e inclina a cabeça em seu braço. - Eu acho que e hora de tirar um cochilo. E então podemos voltar para pegar mais ervas medicinais.

- Hora de dormir entao. - Ele a pega firme no colo e parte novamente, à procura de um lugar próximo para descansarem.

Ele não se separa dela nem por um único momento.

. . .

* * *

_N/T:_

_Ok, personas, isso foi super kawaii, podem dizer ;D_

_Bom, galera, agora so faltam 2 shots pro fim. *chora muito*_

_Vou traze-los essa semana ainda (eu acho - vamos ver como consigo lidar com essa minha "vida real" ne)_

_._

_Bom, meninas, a "agenda de posts" da semana passada nao foi cumprida na integra. (Cara, to envolvida em uma serie de projetos da "vida real" que acabam me tomando mais tempo que pensava... Mas bem, um desses projetos envolve essas minhas meninas bonitas do "ffworld", e e algo que eu tava pensando em fazer ha muito, muto tempo mas nunca tinha conseguido concretizar por completo, de fato. Mas AGORA, bem agora... cara, esse "Projeto" esta quase pronto. Eu eu vou ficar mais que feliz em dividi-lo com as senhoritas bonitas muito em breve... _

_Bem, por volta de julho (+/-), estarei expondo-o pra vcs. :DD_

_.._

_Agora meninas, vou-me. _

_Deixo bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

**ps enorme:**

**-** Galera, As **_fics drabble Naruto_ **que estou escrevendo serao postadas em uma data a definir. (Estou pra terminar algumas fics antes de postar as novas, ne ;)

**-** Decidi postar F**ics Naruto** (Minhas e/ou traducoes) em **3** dias das semanas seguintes (a definir).

Assim vcs nao se confundem ao ver os "alertas de atualizacao" com os que posto de outros fandons. Assim fica mais organizado, certo? ;)

- Eu to muito empolgada escrevendo outra nova serie (semi)drabble. Essa sera sasusaku e ja possui 40 shots. Pretendo finda-la no shot 100 (tipo, to dizendo, to empolgada o.o) risos

- Quem quiser me enviar "dicas de shipper multisaku", seja muito bem vindo. Mande-as por review/pm/scrap/email/afins

Eu to adoooorando voltar a escrever. Serio. Essas ferias estao sendo super bem aproveitadas. Cara, imagina, tenho "material" pra postar diariamente durante o "periodo de aulas". Ne, entao, mande dicas pra hime ;DD


	24. Year

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers _

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**ano**

_(faces que continuam com você para sempre)_

.

O casamento de Sasuke e Hanabi é a última coisa Neji esperava no mundo, mas acontece. Muito cedo, para ser sincero.

(Ele realmente, _realmente,_ realmente não queria ter Uchiha Sasuke em sua famíla. De maneira nenhuma.)

Quando o Uchiha passa por ele, seus ombros esbarram imperceptivelmente. Ambos param, cada um para uma direção diferente. Neji pode sentir-se tensionar, juntamente com Sasuke ao seu lado.

Já se passaram quase dois anos desde que voltara, mas ainda assim não se acostumara a presença do moço. Sente-se inseguro perto dele, apesar de Sakura sempre reafirmar seu amor por si.

—Realmente acha que eu levaria Sakura pra longe de você?— Aquilo soa presunçoso.

Neji abre uma carranca. —Isso teria sido algo bastante impensado de sua parte, porque se o fizesse, estaria morto agora. Pelas minhas mãos.—E tenta não parecer muito ameaçador, mas é difícil.

—Oh? Boa sorte então.— Sasuke parte em direção à esposa, dando-lhe um beijo enquanto as pessoas aplaudem. Neji suspira. Talvez seja a hora de relaxar um pouco; as chances de perder Sakura são pequenas agora. Inexistentes, quase.

.

Sakura aparece atrás de si, o canto da mão roça suavemente na dele. —Ele a ama, sabia.

—Não estava ciente de que ele tinha a capacidade de amar.

—Há ainda alguns atributos humanos nele. E de qualquer maneira, Hanabi é muito reservada. Ela vai ser boa pra ele.—Eles não dão as mãos, apenas tocam-se suavemente.—Sente-se melhor sobre ele agora?— Murmura.

—Um pouco.— admite.

E Sakura suspira. —Somos todos familia. Todo mundo que eu amo.

_Infelizmente,_ pensa o moço. —Sim, somos.

Sakura se vira e o fita, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. —Eu te amo.

É um pouco estranho ela dizer isso no casamento de outra pessoa, mas isso não impede de aquecer-lhe o coração. —Sim, e eu também.

...

* * *

N/T:

_Woahhhhh, mais um shot e a fic acaba! *E a hime chora bua bua*_

_Meninas, ate domingo o finalzinho de ABCNejisaku ta online, ok ;D_

_Depois disso, mandamos ver nos posts dos shots finais de "OBHandHH" ;D_

_Agora, flores, deixo bjitos,_

_Hime._


	25. Connected

_**N/T: I would like to thank you, Rawrchelle-chan, for being so kind, for letting me translate your work, for your beautiful Pm, for these great fanfics that you shared with us. Thanks. Really, we all thank you for that :D**_

* * *

_**Fanfic Neji & Saku em 25 Drabbles  
**_

_**Postagens: 2 ou 3 **shots por semana (se Kami-sama deixar!)  
_

_**Classificação etária**: T  
_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Mas também... nem queria mesmo.  
_

_**Dedicatória**: Para Naomi-chan.  
_

_**Sinopse: **__sinopse adaptada.**  
**_

_____—_Isso é porque ele não tem uma vida sexual ativa!_—_Sakura estreita os olhos. —Você vai fazer o que eu mandei ou terei que amarrá-lo numa cadeira e torturá-lo até que... —Neji estremece ao pensamento. E percebe que Haruno Sakura pode ser muito mais predatória que a própria Hokage em pessoa!**_  
_**

**__****Autora: **_Rawrchelle_

* * *

**conectados**

_(definitivamente sem escapatória)_

.

Naruto conhecia Sakura pela maior parte de sua vida. A conheceu em sua infância, quando era chamada pelas outras crianças de Testuda; a garotinha que faria qualquer coisa por Uchiha Sasuke.

Viu-a crescer e se tornar a mulher que é hoje.

E ela se tornara uma mulher incrível.

Se Naruto pudesse, passaria o resto de sua vida com Sakura.

Casaria com ela e formaria uma família, mas ele nunca foi o tipo dela e o moço sabia muito bem disso.

Talvez Sakura fosse um pouco masoquista, sim, era provavelmente isso. Ela sempre fora atraída por homens que nunca poderiam expressar naturalmente seus sentimentos.

_Mas apesar de tudo, ela é feliz_, Naruto pensa consigo mesmo. A maneira como o cumprimenta toda manhã, o jeito como ri e sorri para seus pacientes, sim, ela é feliz.

E isso é mais do que ele poderia pedir a Kami.

O loiro caminha pela rua, de mãos dadas com Hinata— e não o mal-interpretem— ele a ama; desde seus pequenos trejeitos ao preparar o café da manhã à forma como desfaz-se de seu abraço na cama à noite —e eles passam por Sakura e Neji.

Sakura é do tipo que compra tudo pela frente e Neji caminha bem atrás da moça, esperando-a pacientemente. Ela diz ao marido alguma coisa que Naruto não consegue ouvir e ri, e um pequeno sorriso surge nos lábios de Neji.

Quando finalmente se aproximam, ouve Neji dizendo.—Vamos nos atrasar.

—Só mais uns minutinhos, não é como se Lee e Tenten não soubesse como entreter um ao outro—

—Eu gostaria que você não fizesse tais insinuações sobre meus companheiros.— Sakura se endireita e lhe sorri alegremente, pondo-se nas pontas dos pés para depositar um beijo suave em seu rosto. Naruto sente Hinata apertar o enlace em sua mão levemente, e ele a fita para ela vê-la sorrindo suavemente.

—Eles são fofos, não são?— comenta, fitando o primo com carinho .—Eu nunca vi Neji-nii-san tão contente com outra pessoa antes.

—É. Sakura-chan realmente brilha quando está perto dele.

Quando entram no Ichiraku para o almoço, veem o casal afastar-se; Sakura cheia de sacolas a tiracolo enquanto a mão de Neji apenas _paira _sobre a cintura feminina de forma protetora.

E isso, toda a felicidade da moça, é simplesmente mais do que Naruto poderia desejar.

**. . .**

**Fim**

**. . .**

* * *

N/T:

_Bom, galerinha, chegamos ao final de ABCnejisaku *chora muito*_

_Eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as meninas bonitas que acompanharam, comentaram, favoritaram e "passearam" por aqui. Meu domo a cada uma das senhoritas :DD_

_Deixo um bjito grandao pra lindona Naomi Sakura - menina, foi um enorme prazer te presentear com esse mimo. Eu fico muito contente por vc ter curtido :)_

_Bjitos a todas,_

_Nos vemos essa semana com mais "um algo Naruto"..._

_E a etapa de "finalizacao" de **OBHandHH** esta pra comecar. Ainda essa semana comecamos a "dar fim" nela ;D_

_Hime._

* * *

**_ps:_**

_*Assim que OBHandHH terminar, estaremos findando "My pretend Boyfriend" e "The Longest Month Ever"_

_** Em seguida (ou simultaneo, talvez), BTS,_

_***__ Ninfa e Metamorfose serao as proximas :)_

___**** Feeling You (aos pouquinhos, junto com The window)_


End file.
